Honored Students of Konoha High School
by LizaUzumaki
Summary: Starting their Sophomore year in High, our favorite students go through an interesting year as the school's hot-shot falls in love with the new Hyuuga girl, not pleasing the fangirls. There are a couple of twists, a lil' drama... and lemons. NH
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

**Hi, it's LizaUzumaki! **(Please read for better understanding of the story!)

**This story shows how our favorite Naruto characters go through their High School years, with Hinata being the new girl and falling in love with the person girls would die for, Namikaze Naruto.**

**Since this is an AU I didn't want to make poor Naru-kun an orphan when he has the chance of having a family, so Minato and Kushina are alive and Kyuubi doesn't exist, therefor his name is Namikaze.**

**This story will have LEMONS! Beware.**

**The Main couple is, of course, NaruHina and a few others that will be reveled throughout the fan fiction.  
Please Note that there's Sakura bashing in this story and she will kind of be the girl people see as mean in school, BUT she will have a happy ending.**

**That's all for now, so the only thing that's left to say is: Enjoy ^^**

**AU – Honored Students of Konoha High School**

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Konoha High School**

"HYUUGA HINATA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Said hip-long, dark-haired, sixteen year-old girl yelped and sat up on her bed, taken by surprise by her father's loud and seemingly impatient yell. It took Hinata a while to actually realize where she was, or more importantly, the current time and date.

Still drowsy, the girl glanced at the antique clock that hung on the room's white wall and what she saw made her eyes shoot open in shock. Acting on instinct, Hinata stood up and rushed towards the wooden closet. She threw the school uniform, which she had gone to school to buy a month ago, onto her messy bed and rushed towards the bathroom.  
She got ready as fast as she could, finishing up in the bathroom and dashing out into her room again.

"Hinata! I'm warning you!" Hiashi, her father, called up the stairs from the ground-floor of the house. He sounded pretty mad, but he had all the right reasons to. It was 07:55 and she was supposed to have woken up with fifteen minutes precedence.

"Great. First day at a new school and I'll already be coming in late." Hinata mumbled to herself as she got into her special Konoha Sophomore outfit. She put her knee-long socks and her shoes on and ran out the room and down the stairs on the double, meeting a crossed-armed father.

"Hinata. Go now…"

"Hai, Otou-san." She replied with a nod and in less than a minute she was out of the house. Hiashi shook his head.

"That girl…" He said to himself and returned to his study.

'Oh no! School will start in one minute!' Hinata thought as she ran as fast as she could towards her goal. Finally, she saw the main gate and just as she passed through the metal bars, the bell rung. Thank god she lived near school. She took her schedule out of her black schoolbag. First hour was introduction in room 10A.

The halls of the main building were already deserted and, to deepen Hinata's stress, she had no idea where freaking room 10A was. She looked around and saw a map on one of the walls. It read that she had to go to the second floor and turn right twice. The last door in that corridor. She took a deep breath, evening her pants. Running from home to school wasn't exactly a walk on the beach. After two minutes of searching, she finally reached the classroom. She knocked politely on the door.

"Come in." A voice commanded. She opened the door and looked into a white classroom with modern chairs and desks that were aligned in four rows. The back row was the highest one and the other three would be lower depending on its number, as if the desks were stairs.

In front of the class was a rather large desk that obviously belonged to the teacher, who himself sat on its edge. His hair was silver and was stretched up in large spikes. It was all inclined to the side. As for his face, it was covered by a black mask that only allowed people to see from the bridge of his nose and up.

"Ah, Miss Hyuuga. What a good first impression we get of your punctuality." He said smiling sweetly and closing the little orange book that he held in his hands.

"You're the one to talk!" A male voice half shouted from the back row. Hinata looked over at the boy and his image made her blush lightly. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her life. His blond hair was spiky and wild and his blue eyes were sky-blue. They were the things that caught most of Hinata's attention. She felt as if she could stare into them forever and be happy. What also surprised her were the markings on his cheeks. The boy had three whisker marks on each of them, marking his perfect, tanned skin. She popped out of her thoughts once he resumed talking. "I'm actually stunned that you came on time today, Kakashi-sensei." The teacher sighed.

"Tsunade-sama told me she'd have my head if I was late on the first day of school, Naruto." He replied. Naruto. That was his name. It fit him perfectly. His gaze suddenly turned to her and he smiled welcoming. She looked back at the teacher, who apparently was called Kakashi, to hide her blush. "You can sit next to Sabaku no Temari in the third row." He pointed towards a blond girl with four pig-tails. She seemed to be day-dreaming, but once her name was mentioned she looked up and smiled.

"Sure, come over… anou…" Temari said.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said with a soft, delightful voice. She walked towards the nice girl and only then did she notice that she would be sitting directly in front of that Naruto guy. The Hyuuga girl kept her cool and took her seat. She had Temari on her left and the seat on the right was free.

"Hey there, Hinata. Welcome to Konoha High Sch-"

"Temari, leave the introduction for later." Kakashi-sensei interrupted the blond girl and she instantly obeyed, straightening her back, but once he turned his back to explain on the blackboard at which time they had lunch break, she slumped down on her desk and made a bored face to which Hinata giggled. After the explanation the bell rang.

"Hum… so now we have math with Kakashi-sensei. Oh god." Temari grumbled, but then turned towards Hinata. "Whatever. Well, you already know my name and I already know yours. So why did you move to this High School?"

"Oh, it's just because of my cousin. My father likes him and sees him as a good influence on me, so he thought it would be best if my sister and I spent more time with him." Hinata replied.  
"It's Neji, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He's part of the group."

"Group?"

"Yeah, we sort of have a group of friends here; I'll introduce them to you once we have time, okay?" Temari suggested and Hinata agreed. "Oh and I noticed how you looked at Naruto there." She blushed.

"T-Temari, I-" Hinata was instantly shushed.

"I'll tell you something. Naruto is a very nice person. He's social and likes to have fun, but he's also the hot-shot of this high. You know… best in physical education, the guy a lot of girls are after and such. The whores will get on your nerves if you get too close to him. And "too close" for them is a simple handshake."

"Whores?" Hinata asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, Sakura's gang." She pointed towards a group of girls, which was obviously led by the pink-haired girl who was babbling on and on, getting wide eyes from the rest. "Sakura's after Naruto, y'know? They've never been together, though. Naruto is very sweet. He freely admitted that he has been holding his first kiss for that "special girl". Of course Sakura got her hopes up and is doing everything to be that girl." Temari finished explaining. She seemed to notice Hinata's blush, because she gave a light chuckle.

"Hey girls!" A pretty brunette, who had her hair in two perfectly formed buns, greeted, coming from behind Temari with a blond, blue-eyed girl.

"Oh, right. Hinata these are the remaining girls of the group. Ino and Tenten." Temari introduced pointing at the girls as she announced their names.

"Hello, Hinata!" Ino said cheerfully with a very warm smile.

"Shika! Come here!" Temari called to the corner of the room where all the boys were standing and a brown-eyed boy who held his black hair in a high pony tail turned over to smile at Temari. "I want you to meet him now, too!"

"Not now, kids!" Kakashi-sensei announced and, right after he finished speaking, the bell rang. "It's time to start our math class."Everyone groaned except Hinata. Was math with Kakashi-sensei really that bad? She was about to find out.

Hinata had never been so glad to end a class in her life. She usually liked math, but Kakashi-sensei made it specially hard and specially boring. Concentration was something hard to keep during his class, mostly because he would give the class tasks while he read the same orange book as before. Temari had told her that it was written porn and Hinata had instantly dropped the subject.

The girls were walking towards the art room where they would be having class with a teacher called Kurenai, when suddenly the boy named Shikamaru hugged Temari from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"They have been together since we were in grade school, so do not mind the fluffiness." Ino whispered into Hinata's ear. She giggled. Suddenly a boy and a girl walked past them, chattering. The boy had red hair and weird purple eyes with circles around the pupil and the girl had blue hair and a piercing on her lower-lip. Hinata noticed that their clothing was different. Well… the color at least.

"Those are Nagato and Konan and I had the same thoughts as you once I joined this school." Tenten said noticing Hinata's confused look. "Every girl and every boy have the same attire, no matter the age group. Of course the guys don't wear skirts and have ties." She chuckled. "But otherwise, the only difference between the outfits of the freshmen, the sophomores, the juniors and the seniors is the color. Light blue is for freshmen, dark blue for us, the sophomores, gray for the juniors and black for the seniors. Those two you saw are juniors." Hinata nodded in understanding.

The girls wore a skirt that almost reaches the knees and has the age group's respective color. Everyone's socks are white and so is the button- up shirt, but those had the school's symbol, which is: 'KH' in a very beautiful, old calligraphy and had the same color as the skirt. The boys wore the same with pants and the ties had the color of their respective age groups.

"I get it now. Arigato, Tenten." Hinata thanked her.

"Tenten, the fashion-freak." Temari commented, still being held by Shikamaru from behind.

"Temari, the Juliet wannabe." Tenten shot back. "Oh really? But they have nothing in common… awkward, right Ino?" Ino nodded and smirked at the couple. Both were shooting knifes with their eyes.

"S-so…" Hinata started breaking the tension. "Who else is in the group?"

"Well, we also have Kiba, your cousin Neji, Gaara and Matsuri." Ino said.

"And we're right here!" A cheerful voice exclaimed, making the word 'here' eco through the hallway. The boy who had yelled it was met by Ino's fist.

"Baka no Kiba, don't do that!" She yelled in anger. She started protesting about Kiba's manners and whatnot, when Hinata heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata." The girl turned around to face her cousin.

"Neji!" Hinata greeted him with a warming hug, which he returned. Once they broke apart she spoke again "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a year."  
"I'm fine, as always." He replied with a soft smile.

"Soooo, are you going to introduce us to that hot chick, Neji?" Kiba asked after a quick pause of warm smiles and memories. Hinata turned blood red and glared at the perverted boy. Ino of course hit him again.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin." Tenten said pointing at the pale-eyed beauty. "Hinata, this is Kiba, Gaara, Temari's brother, and his girlfriend Matsuri." She pointed at a red-haired boy and a brunette. They were holding hands.

"Hi." Gaara said.

"Pleased to meet you, Hinata!" Matsuri greeted eagerly. Hinata smiled warmly at all of them. She was glad she had already made friends, but to be honest… there was one more person she would like to know better. That person was Naruto. Hinata blushed crimson just at the thought of him. He's so handsome and everyone says he's really nice, too. _"I really want to meet him…"_  
They soon got to the art room, which was still closed. It seemed like Kurenai-sensei was late. The group was in the middle of a conversation about how boring Kakashi-sensei could be and Hinata joined in… until something, or rather, someone caught her attention.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto, standing there next to a guy who she had heard the blond call Sasuke. The onyx eyed boy was as tall as Naruto, maybe a bit shorter and had pale skin that was almost the opposite of Naruto's tanned one. Hinata did not turn around, she did not talk. She just stood still

"So, are you going to Friday's practice, Sasuke?" Naruto asked excitedly. He and his best friends were the bests in sports and Naruto was the quarterback for Konoha High School's main football team. He played since he was eight years old so with practice he pulled it off quite well.

"Well, duh! Would I ever let a loser such as you overtake me when it comes to football?"The raven-haired replied.

"Whatever-" Naruto stopped once he noticed Hinata, the new girl, standing a few feet away from him with a light blush and her head hanging down. He asked himself why she was in that position and quickly made a decision. "I'll go make Hinata feel welcome then." He said walking over towards the group and leaving the confused Sasuke and Sai behind. They shared a glance, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, guys." He greeted standing between Hinata and Temari.

"Hey!" Everyone replied. Naruto smirked. As soon as that was over, everyone resumed talking, but this time the Hyuuga girl remained quiet.

"So Hinata, do you like the school so far?" The blond asked trying to get into a conversation with her. The first impression he had gotten of her was that she was hot, cute, but shy at the same time. Now he wanted to know if she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

"O-oh. Yes, I like it very much, Naruto. It's rather different from my old one." She answered.

"Ooh, I never told you my name and you already know it. You must really like me." He commented, following his remark with a chuckle.  
"I-I could say the same for you, though." Hinata added sweetly.

"But you introduced yourself to the class." He gave her a smirk.

"I heard your name once and you heard my name once as well." She had this one. Naruto laughed lightly.

"Touché!" He laughed some more. "Now that we are able to have a nice talk, I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Namikaze Naruto." He stretched his hand forward. Hinata gently took it.

"And I am Hyuuga Hinata." She said with a soft giggle. 'She's cute.' Naruto thought.

"Sorry, I'm late kids." A female voice announced from the back of the corridor and they all turned around to see Kurenai-sensei approaching. "I had a problem with a few freshmen. Kids never learn." She said the last part to herself and unlocked the door.

Sakura stood with a girl on each side of her. She had listened to Naruto and Hinata's entire conversation and she was not pleased. The girl had touched him.  
"Keep an eye on her." She told the black-haired girl on her right, pointing towards Hinata.

"Hai."

**Thank you for reading ^^**

**The second chapter will come out soon!**

**Please review if you liked it and tell me how I could make the story better if you didn't like it! =D**

**Tune in for the next chapter, where interesting stuff will happen... believe me.**

**LizaUzumaki 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Rivalry

**Hi, as promised here is the second chapter!**

**First of all, I'd like to thank my readers for their reviews or just for their time reading my fanfiction. Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Even though I didn't seem to offend any of you with the Sakura being mean thing, I'd like to clarify that she will have a happy ending and that she's only bitchy NOW.**

**Then, this chapter is a bit longer and is probably one of those that has a lot of bashing (but as said, it will pay off).**

**And finally, I can only tell you to enjoy reading the new chapter of my fourth story!**

**Have a good time:**

**Honored Students of Konoha High School**

Chapter 2

They all went into the well decorated room. It was such a typical place where kids had arts. On the walls hung the works Kurenai and the rest of the teachers had chosen as the bests; unfinished, last-year projects stood in the usual wooden shelves and, of course, the tables were divided in groups for four people. Two sitting side by side facing two others.

Hinata sat along with the other three girls of the group in the same table. Kurenai did practically the same introduction as Kakashi all over again, which got a lot of students bored. Their first project was announced, though. They started off with a rather simple thing… draw whatever you want to, to show off their skills.

Everyone started drawing; first getting ideas through sketching on an A4 paper and the fastest ones were already with their A3 one. The girls were, too.

"So, Hinata. You seem to get Naruto's attention." Ino commented suddenly, after everyone in their table being quiet the whole class.

"I-Ino… he's just being nice." Hinata stuttered back.

"And you better not tease Hinata about Naruto, because we can tease you back about Kiba." Tenten said, carefully outlining the rock she had drawn with her pencil. Ino was so surprised by what Tenten had said that her own pencil slipped off her hands, making it scratch her whole paper, in turn ruining the wolf that had taken so much precision to draw.

"I do not like him. He's perverted and has no manners at all." She protested. "And look at what you did to my wolf!" She picked her paper up and practically rubbed it in Tenten's face, who in turn only laughed.

"Wolf? I thought it was a cat." Hinata said, losing all her shyness to joke around. Laughter ensued, but Ino only smirked.

"Heh. You would truly match Naruto's personality." She said, raising her eyebrows. Hinata blushed crimson and ducked down, trying to hide into her work in shame.

"O-okay I'll shut up." She said shyly and Ino chuckled at her new friend's antics.

The two lessons they had with Kurenai-sensei today were over too soon and they had to leave for Biology. Hinata had seen all her friends look in shock at who the teacher was and that scared her. Was he really that bad? What was his name again…? Garaie, Jay, Jarai… Jiraiya! That's it. Going along the hallway with the rest of the class behind them, the thought haunted Hinata's mind, until curiosity took over.

"Guys. I noticed how you reacted once you found out that we would be having Jiraiya-sensei as our Biology teacher. What's so bad about him?" Hinata asked.

"Let's just say… he's worse than Kiba." Ino said looking away.

"He's a perverted, old womanizer." Tenten replied.

"And he's the one who wrote the porn Kakashi-sensei is always reading." Temari finished and then all of them sighed in unison. The Hyuuga girl's eye twitched in disgust. She already knew what the first thing they would do in Biology was going to be. Sexual education… how embarrassing. The worse part: they already had that before, which meant that they knew what to await, yet they would seem surprised nonetheless.

Once the girls got to the biology room, Hinata noticed that it was separated from the rest of the rooms, along with the chemistry and physics rooms, due to the smell experiments let out.  
They found out that the door was unlocked, so they walked straight in, with all the guys and the rest of the girls behind.

"Geez… we have that Ero-Jiraiya again." Naruto protested, pouting in a manner that made Sasuke roll his eyes next to him. He then noticed Hinata in front of him. This was bad. She didn't know what was coming, did she? "Do not listen to what he says Hinata. He's a pedophile somet- well, always." Hinata looked back at him and nodded with a small smile. Once she entered the room, she was met by a tall, white-haired man that looked to be in his fifty's. He grinned at Hinata.

"And who are you, lil' lady?" He asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well, welcome to our school, girly. Sit down, sit down." And so she did, ignoring the looks he gave her. She took her place between Gaara and Ino. Hinata nodded, showing Ino that she shared her opinion when it came to her new biology teacher, but before they could do anything else, Jiraiya decided to begin class.

"Okay kids." He started as they all shut up and looked at him. "Your first subject here in biology with your favorite teacher will be…" There was a dramatic pause, even though everyone knew what it was going to be. Naruto and Sasuke already gathered air to groan out loud once he announced it. "Sexual Education." The two boys left it all out. Most of the class laughed at what they had done, including Hinata and the group.

"Again…" Shikamaru protested with a sigh. "We did it last year already."

"Yes, but we have to make sure that you are well prepared for sex and know the 'consequences' that may come with it." Jiraiya said with a slight blush on his face and a huge perverted grin. "We don't want mini-Shikamaru's and Temari's running around school, now do we?" The whole class laughed. Even though Jiraiya was a complete moron when it came to women, he had a good friendship with most of the students in Konoha High, so even he knew about the couple.

"Come on, we've heard it a thousand times already. Don't be troublesome." Shikamaru protested, but Jiraiya ignored him completely.

"Okay, first we start with the man's body, so we can get over it quickly and start with the women." He rubbed his hands as he pronounced the last word with an exaggerated enthusiasm. He started explaining things that all of them already knew. Maybe some of the girls were far too interested in this.

"Perverts…" Ino mumbled. Class went on and on and never seemed to stop. Every once in a while the whole class would twitch because of looking at the images Jiraiya was projecting via computer, but once a seriously erect penis appeared on the screen, a lot of girls yelled loudly and covered their faces with their hands. Hinata did so too, to try and cover, not only her eyes, but her blush as well. She seriously did not want to see the guy's testicles hard and up. She looked at Ino and saw that she had a slight blush on her cheeks, yet her eyes were glued to the image.

"Don't worry, babe. Mine's much bigger than that." Kiba whispered into her ear with the huskiest voice that he could manage. Ino's blush intensified and she hit him hard on the head.

"Sexual harassment, does it ring a bell?" The blond girl whispered and, even though it was barely audible, her voice sounded threatening.

After a couple more minutes of complete torture, Jiraiya-sensei finally dismissed them. They now had lunch and after that, two hours of musical education. They were actually happy, because today, since it was Monday, the sophomores would be eating earlier than the rest, which meant that they had the canteen all to themselves. Everyone went to wait in line, taking money out of their pockets.

"Don't worry Hinata, the meals here are rather delicious." Temari said, trying to brighten up the girl's mood. She was still traumatized by the lesson with Jiraiya-sensei. Hinata smiled right back at the blond girl. The wait wasn't too long and in less than five minutes, the whole gang sat in a group-table. The Hyuuga girl beamed with joy. She belonged to this group. This group of true friends that had accepted her as soon as they even glanced at her. She was expecting to make friends throughout the year. Plus - she looked over her shoulder to look at the blond boy who had been the first to catch her attention -she already had someone to see as special. She turned back around to face her friends who were commenting on the previous class.

"I mean really! Isn't there any other biology teacher available to teach us?" Tenten ranted. "Seriously." Everything was okay for all of them, Hinata noticed, but as she looked at Gaara, she saw that he was stiff and his face showed little emotion, but the tiniest bit of it that he had was probably anger. She then looked at Matsuri. The girl was squinting her eyes as she looked over Hinata's shoulder. _"Huh?" _Hinata thought, when a voice caught her attention from behind her.

"Hey, idiots." An all too familiar for most of the people there greeted with a certain mock. Temari's mood changed completely as she detected the girl who had spoken. She sighed.

"What do you want, Sakura?" She asked angrily, standing up so she could look straight into the other girl's green eyes. Hinata's face was literally a big question mark. She turned around and her eyes met Sakura's. Obviously the pink-haired girl was trying to make her feel scared, which made a certain feeling in Hinata's stomach well up. Why was she here and did she really think that Hyuuga Hinata was afraid of her? Did she annoy the group very often? She smirked at her and the glare on Sakura's face turned from scary to threatening. She then turned back to Temari. Her expression changed completely.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I was just here to say 'hi' to all my old colleges and the new girl and get such a harsh treatment?" She asked with an overly dramatic and sarcastic voice.

"Well, you did what you wanted to, so buzz off now." Ino said dropping her fork in disturbance and walking towards the unwelcome person, who, of course, had a group of girls behind her, ready to be back-up, just in case.

"You're not exactly the one I wanted to face Ino-pig. And why, oh why are you being mean to poor little me?" Sakura mocked. "Oh, and another thing." The pink-haired then turned towards Hinata. "You." She called coldly. The Hyuuga stood up as well. "You…" Sakura repeated, anger drowning her words.

"D-do you have a problem with me?" Hinata asked, trying to be as though as possible facing this… this… bitch!

"Oh, I do." She poked her shoulder hard enough to make her lose her balance and fall back. Thankfully she was caught by Neji, though. "You're socializing too much for our taste."

"She's making friends, something that you don't know about, since all the ones who hang around you are here for popularity and nothing else." Temari shouted out shoving Sakura, since she had gotten too close to Hinata for comfort. Then the rest of the table joined them on facing the other girls and the ones who were behind Sakura approached her to be ready to yell and protect their self-proclaimed leader.

"Friends? You just met her and suddenly you know her life's story? Spare me with your bitchin', ugly-ass."

"Hey!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He seemed mad. "I usually don't hurt girls, but I won't hesitate if you keep this up, Sakura."

"Be careful and choose your words wisely when you're talking to my cousin." Neji warned. The girl sneered unattractively and was about to shoot a come-back, when suddenly Naruto stepped in the middle of the two fighting groups with his hands in the air.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" He asked, taking his time to look everyone in the eye.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out with a sickening-sweet voice and pointed towards Hinata. "It's all her fault. She's the one who started calling me bad names and hurting me."

"That is not true!" Ino yelled, pointing right back at Sakura accusingly. She seemed even more angry than the rest "You stopped by our table, which is easy to prove that it's true since we're _fucking standing in front of it_, and you started messing around with Hinata and making her feel unwelcome."

"That's because she's NOT welcome here!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Haruno, enough!" Naruto yelled staring at her with eyes that made her obey instantly. Everyone's gaze turned to him. Suddenly Naruto seemed inches taller than he really is. He then turned to Hinata and his eyes soften. Taking a few steps forward, he placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "You _are_ welcome here Hinata. Don't listen to what Sakura says, okay? She's lost it." He said the last part a bit louder so that the pink-haired girl would be ashamed of herself… but no such thing happened. She just crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turned the opposite direction, motioning the rest of the girls to follow her as they took a seat in an empty table that was far away from the gang's.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Hinata said with a light blush dusting her cheeks as she looked back at him. "I didn't take it personally." Naruto smiled sweetly at her and winked. Walking away, he retook his spot between Sasuke and Sai. The other kids in the canteen stared at Naruto for a while and quickly resumed talking about what they had been interrupted from. Hinata sat back down and smiled.

"Stupid, no-good, flat-chested bitch." Kiba grumbled and resumed eating his spaghetti.

"Prince charming to the rescue, huh Hinata?" Ino mocked, trying to get everyone back to their usual state. After all this, gloominess had taken over.

"Inoooo!" Hinata protested as her blush intensified. She had just met the guy and everyone was teasing already. How would she take it the whole year? Because they weren't right… were they?

"You did well, cousin." Neji said approvingly. The rest of the lunch-break had been peaceful and now the whole class stood in front of the music-room.

"So we have Kurenai-sensei in musical education, too." Gaara commented holding Matsuri's hand. The girl was resting her head on the red-haired's shoulder.

"Thank god. The alternative is Jiraiya. He teaches musical education, biology and history." Temari said and wiped imaginary sweat away from her forehead. Then, Kurenai-sensei arrived. Once they were all seated she said:

"Hello, children. You'll have these last two classes with me again. So most of you already know how this works with me in this subject. We start off by singing a song together and then I pick one or two persons to come and sing a solo - or duet for that matter – in front of the class. Hinata, since you're new, would you like to volunteer? I won't force you." The shy girl hesitated at first, but yelling inwardly at herself to get some backbone she replied with a loud: "Hai!" That had Sakura sneering again. The girls exchanged hateful eyes. That's when it all started. Both knew inside that they were officially rivals.

"May I sing too, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked with a raised hand. That brought them back to reality in a second.

And seemingly, Hinata was currently winning the rivalry.

"Enjoy singing as always, huh Naruto? Sure, do as you please."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura yelled out and jumped off her seat. "May I join in too?" She asked with pleading eyes. The teacher smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry, Sakura, you know the rules. The maximum is for two people and Naruto and Hinata already volunteered. You can sing next time with…" She looked around for a while. "Sasuke!"  
"But I want to sing with Naruto!" The pink-haired protested. The group felt like laughing so hard right now.

"Sakura, give it a rest." Sasuke said coolly, making her groan and sit back down. Kurenai shook her head. The previous year she had managed to sing a couple of times with Naruto and it stunned the teacher to see how bitchy she could be towards other girls who obviously loved Naruto as well. _"Poor kid. Has too many fan girls for his own good." _She thought and placed a big dossier on the piano.

"Okay." Kurenai projected the text for a random song and played it in the piano. All the kids sang along. As the song reached an end, Naruto stood up and walked to the front of the room. He motioned for Hinata to follow.

"We have to pick our own song." He informed. They went through a few pages in the dossier Kurenai had left there for them and finally got to one they both agreed with. Kurenai agreed with the song as well and got ready on her piano. She told the class that they would be the choir (Underlined). Hinata (**Bold)** and Naruto (_Italics_) took one book with the lyrics each to stand in front of class. Soon, Hinata started. (*)

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air.**

Ooooooh.

**If I should die before I wake  
it's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

Hinata sang with an angel's voice, surprising the whole form. Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at her. He almost forgot to sing himself, but thankfully popped back into reality before it was too late.

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave  
my heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I could make you understand._

Hinata too was surprised by his performance and his voice that had a mixture between sweetness and huskiness, making it sound amazing. She smiled at him before continuing.

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breath**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air**_

Both Hinata and Naruto put their books down, looking into each other's eyes and singing by heart, surprised by the intensity in their hearts.

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air. **Ooh  
**No air, air. _Ooh  
_No air, air. **Ooh.  
**No air, air.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
right off the ground to float to you  
there's no gravity to hold me down for real._

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
you took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care.**

Naruto took a baby step forward.

_So how_ **How? **_Do you expect me_ **Me!  
**_To live alone with just me? _**Ooh!  
**_'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so __**hard for me to breathe.**_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **Ooh!** _Ooh!_  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air **Ooh! **_Ooh!_  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
_**it's no air, no air**_

Got me out here in the water _**so deep. **__  
_Tell me how you're gonna be _without me_. _Yeah!__  
_If you ain't here I just can't **breathe**.  
**No air**, _no air_.

No air, air **Ooh!**  
No air, air_ Yeah! _**Ooh!**  
No air, air **Ooh!**  
No air, air _No more!_

_**NOOO!**_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe **with no air**_No air  
_can't live, can't breathe with no air _**Ooh! **__No air!_  
It's how I feel **whenever you ain't there**_No breathing _**No breathing**  
it's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water _**so deep.**_  
Tell me how you're gonna be **without me**. **Yeah!**  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe. _If you can't live then imagine me! (?)_  
_**No air**_, no air.

**Baby! Baby!  
**_No! __**Ooh!  
**__Hard for me to breathe! _**Hard!  
No air! **_Hard for me to breathe! _**No air! No air, no! Not there!**

The music became slower and Hinata panted slightly, still looking Naruto in the eyes. Then, she continued, taking a baby step forward as well.

**Got me out here in the water so deep.  
**_Tell me how you're gonna live without me.  
_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe.  
**_**It's no air, no air!**_

No air, air. **Ooh.**  
No air, air. _No. __**Ooh.**_  
**No air**, air.  
_**No air!**_

Lilac still met blue as the music reached an end and everyone clapped and cheered for the two. Naruto turned towards the class and smiled, before returning to his place. Hinata went to sit next to Tenten and Neji again, too. Wow. She was beginning to love Kurenai-sensei for this.

**And it is done!**

**(*) Yeah, this is such a fan fiction-like cliché, but this will work for the rest of the story and for how our favorite couple is actually going to happen, so don't mind it. The song's not one of my faves either, lol.**

**Anyway, this chapter is rather happy compared to the next one, for I shall warn you that Chapter 3 will have DRAMA, DRAMA and more DRAMA. Be prepared!**

**Remember to R&R ;)**

  
**LizaUzumaki 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**I worked my ass off to get this chapter doon as soon as I did, lol!**

**Hey guys. Here's my third chapter! I've warned you already last week... this chapter has DRAMA, DRAMA and more DRAMA. For those who don't even bother to read this I'll say:**

**Okay, I think they saw it now ;)**

**Well, the begin of this is normal, maybe some humor, definetely love (teehee). All in all, I think you'll like it. Be prepared for huge things happening! Plus this chapter is long.**

**Thank you so much to all my REVIEWERS! I love you all so much. Enjoy this chapter =)**

**

* * *

**

**Honored Students of Konoha High School**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinata couldn't concentrate the rest of the class. All she did was rest her head on her hands and gaze out into nothing in particular on the wall. Had it really happened?  
It isn't considered anything special singing with a guy, but for her… it meant the world. She sighed happily and, thankfully, the sigh was covered by the 'ring' of the bell, signalizing the time to go home. She bid goodbye to her friends and thanked them all for their immediate friendship.

She ran towards her house. She wanted to hear that song again and when she finally got her iPod working, melted at the song. "No air"… that was their song.

Hinata hummed the words in happiness and didn't even notice Hanabi, her younger sister barge into her room. She was going to take a CD away and was expecting Hinata to protest, but once she was ready to go out the door, she turned back towards Hinata and dashed there. Hanabi knelt in front of the bed and snipped her fingers next to her sister's ears.

She didn't react, only continued humming happily.

"HINATA!" Hanabi yelled at once, taking one of the ear-phones away. The eldest girl fell off the bed in surprise, but she quickly straightened herself.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" She asked in a mixture of surprise and annoyance. She had disturbed her seriously.

"Okay, spill it."  
"Huh?" Hinata asked giving her the best question-mark expression she could manage.

"Who were you daydreaming about? And don't give me the 'I wasn't daydreaming about anyone' thing, because that's _so_ old."

"Leave me alone, Hanabi." Hinata said standing up and leading Hanabi to the door. Once she was sure her little sister was out, she locked the door and sighed. Being the oldest sister could be fretting sometimes.

Meanwhile…

Namikaze Naruto always had what most guys would die for: Good looks, exceptional physique, popularity and a bunch of girls dreaming about him every night. But he had always thought that there was something missing in his life and now that he had met Hyuuga Hinata, the new girl, he was sure of what it was.

She was so nice, loving and sweet, that when the blond looked at her, it suddenly made sense that he needed someone to love in his life. He could have anyone he wanted, but, to be frank, he was very unsure at the moment about his feelings and he had promised to himself that he would only take steps beyond friendship (and had freely announced it in school, which had made the more sensitive girls start to drool themselves over him, too) with the girl he doubtlessly loved.

Never had he allowed girls to kiss him, even though there were times where they would almost force him to. He took a deep breath and left his house to train with Sasuke for the football matches.

"Son, where are you going?" Minato, his father, asked from inside the kitchen. He was being forced by his wife to help out in there, as always.

"Practice."

"Be back at seven!" His mom shouted from inside.

"Yeah, okay." And then he left.

He got to their usual training fields about five minutes later to find a very annoyed Sasuke waiting for him.

"Geez, took you long enough to put your make-up on."

"Shut it, Sasuke. I lost track of time."

"Hn. Think fast." He said throwing Naruto the ball and soon they started training.

The following day was Tuesday, which meant their first class would be chemistry with a so called Anko-sensei. After the usual introduction she said:

"Very well… what we'll be doing a revision from last year. The new ones must know this too, because every school is required to teach this. What are the subatomic particles?" A couple of kids raised their hands and Anko chose Hinata, to test the new girl's knowledge.

"Protons, electrons and neutrons, ma'am." She replied with no hesitation.

"Tell me about the neutrons… uh…"

"Hinata …" She then started saying everything she knew about neutrons and after a minute finished.

"Very good… uh…"

"It's Hinata, sensei."

"Sure, sure Renata."

"Don't bother." Matsuri whispered into her ear. "Anko is known for forgetting names easily. I was actually hoping it had changed over summer break. Guess I was mistaken."  
Little did any of them know that Naruto was smiling at her from the back of the class. 'She has brains too, huh?' He thought. Sasuke glanced at him with a confused expression.  
In the break, Sasuke asked the others to leave so he could speak to Naruto.

"Gee, bud. Are you falling for that Hyuuga chick?" He asked motioning with his head towards the group Hinata was in. Naruto followed his gaze and instantly noticed Hinata, with a small, cute blush covering her cheeks, listening to what her friends had to say and commenting to it, shyly, yet surely.

"What? Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You've been talking to her a lot and protecting her from Sakura's bullshit. You know how crazy she is about you and the way she acts around Hinata because of your friendship with her… well, it's worse than with the other girls." The raven-haired explained him.

"It's not every day that we have a new student here at high. I'm just making her feel welcome. Sakura has to either control her jealousy, or forget me once and for all, because she knows I don't like her back." Naruto defended himself.

"Sure… I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke promised, still feeling unsure. If it meant Naruto would be taken, Sakura would piss and do something crazy. Now Sasuke was the one who least wanted Sakura to be mad because of another guy.

The day went by normally and the group was heading towards the gym, where they would have their last two classes with Gai-sensei.

"Man… we have Gai-sensei again. He's so troublesome." Shikamaru protested with a groan.

"Is he worse than Jiraiya-sensei?" Hinata asked, being scared for a while, but the fears went away when Gaara shook his head.

"No. He's just too energetic. Warm-up with him will wear you out already. The only students who can keep up are Lee, Naruto and Sasuke."

"But don't worry, Hinata. He usually goes easy on us girls." Temari said nudging her. "And his definition of 'easy' is running fifty laps in our tracks at full speed." The Hyuuga noticed that they weren't heading towards the gym, but towards a small cabinet next to it.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"What? Do you expect to have physical education in your school attire? It provides more comfortable clothes and, since Tsunade-sama likes to play dress-up, we have to wear the school's gym clothes." Temari explained.

"Tsunade-sama is no ordinary headmaster, that's easy to see." Tenten said with a nod. The lady in the cabinet gave the boy a blue bag and the girls a red bag.  
"Keep them safe. They're your only gym clothes this year." She had warned.

They were all inside a big locker room now, all the girls dressed in very short shorts and rather tight T-shirt. Hinata looked down at herself. Temari, Tenten, Matsuri and Ino stared at her too.

"Anou…"

"Wow, Hinata. I'm kind of jealous." Temari commented with a grin.

"Yeah, and did you notice the look Sakura gave you?" Matsuri asked with a grin as big as Temari's. Hinata rolled her eyes and timidly headed outside.

"Geez, there's no decent figured girl this year." Sasuke protested and yawned. He, Naruto and the rest of the boys were outside in the training field waiting for the girls. A couple of females that were just ordinary had walked out and even though Sasuke didn't enjoy being impolite, he said what was on his head. The other ones usually took more time in getting ready then they did.

"True…" Naruto agreed with a nod and sighed deeply, closing his eyes, but as he reopened them they instantly connected with a girl. The girl wore the typical sports attire in this school. Nothing out of the usual… _but_ her figure was just perfect.

The t-shirt would follow along those curves that held the shape every guy desired: big at the chest, small at the waist and slowly growing again at the hips. There was what seemed like a long silence, but, a few minutes later, lots of guys started whistling and cheering for Hinata. Hinata? Naruto looked up at the face of the girl and saw that the body indeed belonged to Hyuuga Hinata.

"Man, I take back what I said." Sasuke said turning towards Naruto. He chuckled a bit. "Dude, get a hold of yourself. You better wipe that blood coming from your nose away before she sees you." And Naruto did just that and smiled at Hinata once their eyes met. He saw as a blush spread across her face. He felt himself blush as well, and knew very well that Hinata noticed it. Just then, as they were having their moment they heard a loud:

" YOSH!  
Let's ignite the fires of youth inside these noble students' spirits." And right then, a man with a bowl hair-cut and green jumpsuit came out of the gym with a net full of soccer balls.  
"Is that him?" Hinata asked Ino, who nodded in reply.

"Sit in a circle, my glorified students, for you are blessed by the almighty one to have me restoring your youthfulness after summer vacation!" He chuckled loudly after that.  
"Gai-sensei!" A boy who looked like a younger version of the teacher exclaimed and shot up. "May I lead the warm-up?"

"AHA! I see the youthfulness in our noble Lee never dissipates! Follow his instructions as you warm up!" Everyone groaned and stood up, following Lee as he started sprinting throughout the field. Slowly, he started picking up his pace, making it hard for some people to keep up.

Too bad Hinata was mostly the center of attention, because when she ran, her chest bounced up and down. After another five minutes they all sat back down in a circle, most panting heavily.

"Very well, my youthful students. Today, we will play a good ol' game of soccer. Lee, Naruto you'll be the captains and have to pick wisely so that the flame inside you bursts into a fire of youth." Naruto and Lee stood up and started picking. In the end Hinata, Temari, Neji and Shikamaru were in Lee's team while the rest of the group was with Naruto.

'I wanted to pick Hinata, but Lee no baka had to choose first.' Naruto thought with a slight pout. Sakura was in Lee's team as well, though, so that meant things weren't going to be that bad. The game started and after a few kicks and faults, the two teams ended up tied with two goals.

As Naruto's team got the ball, Hinata started running towards the goal to try and keep them from winning another point, but then, Sakura had the idea to stretch out her foot, just to annoy her. Hinata tripped on the pink-haired girl's foot and was falling down, when someone put an arm in front of Hinata and grabbed her opposite shoulder, holding her up. She looked up to see Naruto glaring at Sakura with cold eyes.

"You have one minute to explain." He said.

"It was an accident, Naruto baby. I'm sorry." She lied. What Sakura had called Naruto made Hinata angry beyond any point. She was about to yell at her, but Naruto did instead.

"I'm warning you Sakura. Beware... any other false move and you'll pay." He motioned her to go play and helped Hinata stand up straight. "You ok?" He asked with his usual eyes again.

"Hai, Naruto. A-arigato, but I could have handled her myself."

"Nonsense." He grinned. "I'll help you no matter what, okay? And sorry I had to sound so threatening." Hinata blushed fiercely.

"T-thanks and no problem." She stuttered out. Naruto's grin widened and he walked away happily.

"Prince charming to the rescue, AGAIN, huh Hinata?" a voice she recognized as Temari's whispered. Hinata only sighed in reply, erupting a giggle from the blond girl.

The following three months were normal ones with no exciting events whatsoever. Just class. Naruto and Hinata talked, but the only things they said were the usual 'Hi's, 'Bye's, 'How are you?' and so on and even though it was what Naruto did with all of his friends, it made Hinata extremely satisfied with the pace her relationship with Naruto was going. And she showed the happiness everywhere… until that awful day. The day that stayed in her mind forever as something dreadful… that in the end pulled her closer to Naruto.

School had started in September and that day was Tuesday, December ninth.

Hinata had finished her usual school routine and was slowly heading home, but since her father would come in late today, she went for a walk around town. She hadn't had many occasions where she could simply go out and check out the place she actually habited in. Hinata entered a couple of stores, bought an ice-cream and enjoyed the fresh air that Konoha had.

But once she was ready to go home and turned around, since she was heading in the opposite direction, she was met by a tall, dark haired, sliver-eyed guy who seemed to be at least five years older than her. He pushed her into the closest alley where no one could see them and forced her fiercely against the cold, stone wall, holding her hands on top of her head and making sure she wouldn't budge. Hinata was frightened and struggled to get away.

Yet nothing worked. She even tried to kick the man, but he would either easily avoid it, or take it and seem unaffected.

"Hello, little girl." He said with a threatening voice that was sick with desire. It all sounded horrible in Hinata's ears. His grip on her wrists tightened, thus increasing the pain.

"W-what do you want?" She asked as a tear leaked down her cheek from pain and fright. The man's free hand started outlining her figure harshly and mercifully, feeling her curves. Once he was leaning in to kiss her and starting to head his hands up to grab her breasts, she sobbed and kicked him right between the legs, making him yell out in pain.

Thankful for the opportunity, she attempted to escape. She wanted to run, but his hand on her wrist still held her tightly against the freezing stone wall. She yelped in pain as his grip only tightened even more. He straightened himself after a while and glared at her, his eyes piercing through her own, making her shiver intensely.

"Ooh, you're so going to pay for that, baby. I like 'em when they struggle." He leaned in once more, this time faster and the grin on his face turned into an evil smirk, but he was surprised when he couldn't reach her lips with his own. Someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the opposite wall of the alley. Hinata's previously tightly shut eyes, slowly opened to see the man sitting down in front of her, his back against the other wall.

Her attacker was looking up. The Hyuuga followed his gaze and soon her eyes fell down to the ground as she stared at a guy's feet. Slowly, she lifted her head, as for not to get any attention from the pedophile. She observed the figure in front of her, recognized her school's male outfit. She couldn't help but gasp between hiccupping from her intense bawling. It didn't take long until her eyes connected with her savior's face. It was Naruto… a very pissed off Naruto that seemed to be boiling inside, judging by his reddened face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pick on someone your own size." He yelled threatening, following his words with a growl. He took small steps towards the man on the floor, clutching his fists tightly, just in case he would need to hit him.

"And just who are you, acting all high and mighty, kid? Can't you see I was having fun with the little hot bitch?" Naruto didn't say anything. He punched the guy with everything he had in the face instead, making him stumble a lot. He looked drowsily at the blond, trying to give him a death glare, only resulting in bumping his head against the wall, but once he was able to walk decently, he ran away, holding onto everything in sight, as to not to fall.

Naruto wanted to follow him. To teach him a lesson. To fucking kill the bastard, but he couldn't just leave a crying Hinata there unprotected in the hands of other pedophiles who could charge at any time. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to Hinata, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Soon his expression changed fully as he heard her. It was so heartbreaking. He knelt down next to her and caressed her head a bit awkwardly.

"Hinata? It's okay now." He tried to comfort her with, yet she didn't reply. His hand moved to her shoulders and he rubbed them sympathetically. "He's gone, you're safe." But she kept bawling. Who wouldn't, after all? She felt dirty. That piece of filth had almost taken her first kiss away and had forced her to doing things she didn't want to. The girl was miserable right now.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His protective side pulled her closely into his chest, circling his arms around her securely, letting her sob into his shirt.

"N-N-N-Nar-r-r-ruto…" She cried.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you. You're safe." Naruto kept whispering sweet things into her ear, ignoring the uncomfortable wetness. They stayed like that for at least half an hour. Hinata didn't want to let go and Naruto wanted to make sure she cried it all out. Naruto just let her sobs even out the slightest bit.

He spoke up with the nicest voice he could manage, so that she wouldn't get even more scared. "Hinata… C'mon, I'll take you home. Is that okay with you?" The Hyuuga nodded into his chest.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I won't, Hina. Just hold onto me." The blond helped the defenseless girl up and slowly managed to make her walk. He needed to thank Sasuke for asking him to go over to his house, otherwise he would never have found her and god knows what would have happened.

Naruto walked next to her with an arm around her shoulders, still saying things to make her feel safe and glaring at some people who stared at them. About halfway through, he reached for his phone in his pocket. He dialed in a number and pressed the phone against his ear, still hugging Hinata and helping her walk.

"Dobe, where are you?" Sasuke asked from the other line.

"Dude, I won't be able to go, I have to do something more important than training for the matches." Before he even let Sasuke speak up, he hung up.

Not much later, they reached the Hyuugas' household. Naruto turned to her and smiled sweetly.

"I-I don't want to leave you alone." He said softly. Hinata looked up at him with red-shot eyes. "Promise me you won't keep this from your family." She hesitated a bit, looking away from Naruto's intense, worried eyes she shakily mouthed:

"I…"

"Promise, Hinata." He interrupted placing a finger over her lips, letting a tear leak from his own eye. He quickly wiped it away. "You'll only suffer more." Hinata opened her mouth. She wanted to reply. But nothing came "Tell your family." Naruto whispered.

"Tell what?" Both turned around to see Hinata's father standing at the door of the big house. Hinata started crying again.

* * *

**Ooooh the Drama. I tried to warn you *makes an innocent face***

**Well, this of course will be an influence on what will happen in the next chapter... what I like to call the after-drama.**

**I know this chapter wasn't exactly the happiest one here towards the end, but it will make our two favorite characters... well, you'll see ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Chapter 4 coming up soon!**

**LizaUzumaki 3 (- this is supposed to be a heart, but fanfiction always screws it up. hehe)**


	4. Chapter 4 How does this happen so fast?

** First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to post. Yes! There is an explanation probably only half of you will believe, but I may assure you that it's true.  
**

**Well, I couldn't use my pc for a month due to personal reasons... Yeah it kind of sucked, but I had to stay away for this long.  
Anyway, I got a lot of nice messages from my fans and I'm grateful! ^^ thanks to all of you. Would I let you down by discontinuing this fiction? Hell no! AND FINALLY I'M BACK.**

So enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hiashi walked towards his daughter worriedly. It had been a while since he'd seen her cry that hard and to be honest, it scared him. He parted the hug between the two and made her hug him instead.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked. No reply. Then his head turned towards the boy Hinata had come with, the boy who made it clear that there was a problem. "And who are you? Are you the bastard who made my daughter cry?" He asked threatening, freeing one arm to be able to punch him just in case it as needed.

"F-f-father! Na-Naruto didn't do an-an-anything… h-h-h-he saved me." She whispered the last part. His eyes widened in surprise. His gaze shifted towards Naruto, who wiped yet another tear away as he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. There was a small pause before Hiashi spoke.

"Come inside, both of you. You'll tell me everything that happened." He led the two of them to the living-room, where both sat down on a two-seat couch. Hiashi left the two of them alone so that he could go get a something to cover Hinata with. She was still crying and was probably cold as hell.

"Explain." Hiashi demanded and the blond boy re-told the whole story, his voice shaking with anger just from remembering it all. He gave Hinata a sympathetic look all the while. "I see…" Her father said. His face had considerably paled throughout the whole explanation. His eyes softened as he said the next words. "Hinata, why don't you go take a relaxing bath and rest? We'll talk later, okay?" The girl nodded, shakily stood up and left the room, still stumbling a bit.

"Well, I better be off now." Naruto said standing up. Leaving Hinata alone was what he wanted least right now… but: "My parents must be worried sick about me, it's ten o'clock. I didn't even show up for dinner." Hiashi nodded.

"Thank you for protecting Hinata." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am truly grateful."

"It was a pleasure to. Do you mind if I just say goodbye?"

"Go ahead. Up the stairs, first door on the left." Naruto followed his instructions and stopped in front of a door. He knocked politely.

"Hinata? Do you mind if I come in?" There was no reply. He gently slid the door open to find said girl on her bed, her face buried into her pillow. "Hinata…" He walked towards her and lightly placed his hand on her back. The girl turned around to face him. She sat up like a lightning and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds of surprise, Naruto hugged back. "I have to go home, Hinata." He said. "Promise me you'll try to forget this." He parted away a bit, enough for them to face each other. "Will you be coming to school tomorrow?"

"W-what choice do I have? Besides, h-he did nothing to me." Hinata looked up. The remaining tears in her cheeks kept flowing, but no more came out of her red-shot eyes. "I'm just mentally severed right now; tomorrow… tomorrow I'll be fine again." She reassured and smiled. Naruto stretched his hand out and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then. Please, be careful." He replied, stood up, waved and left, feeling very bad for leaving her just like that.

Naruto didn't know what exactly to think while he walked home. He had been so mad and the killer intent… it had been something new for him. A rage never felt before. He didn't want to leave. But he had to, otherwise his mother would force Minato to go get his police cell and search for him. Yeah, that much of a drama-queen. Naruto sighed. _"I hope she'll be okay"_. He thought.

* * *

The next day he met Hinata at school. She seemed normal, but once their eyes met, Naruto saw how she would stare in shock, sadness and… guilt? He tried to talk to her, but all she would do was reply with simple words, as if she was bored, yet he knew she wasn't. Her voice sounded miserable. Even if he didn't allow it to show, Naruto was hurt by how she was treating me. He wanted to hold her so bad, yet it hurt to even think that she didn't show any desire to do the same. He wanted to caress her, but she seemed so distant… it was just impossible. He held it in, until the pain was too much to bear.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto finally asked, slightly disturbed at seeing his friend like this.

"Perfectly fine." Just then the bell rang. "Ooh, gotta go. Bye." She said hastily and left to the room where they would be having English with Iruka-sensei. Naruto sighed in defeat and entered the room as well. Maybe it was something that she would get rid of in a few days. Yes, by Monday she would be back to her usual, loving state with him.

Too bad that even after four days and a week-end, her mood would still change around him. From the moment she looked away from him at lunch on said Monday, it was decided that he would have to speak to her tomorrow. At the end of the last lesson, Naruto walked over to her.

"Hey!" He greeted faking happiness, something he was used to do, but got the usual scared eyes he always got from her since that day.

"H-hello." She answered.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"N-no need, Naruto. I can go by myself. See you tomorrow." She said and ran away. Naruto took a deep breath. Whatever it is that's wrong… it seemed bad and the wound their friendship was bearing had to be healed immediately, because Naruto was holding it up with a high difficulty and if they didn't do anything soon enough… the friendship would die. 

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Hinata groaned and tapped the button on her alarm-clock. She was having the most enjoyable dream she could ask for in her current condition. Nothing had ever happened exactly a week ago and Naruto had confessed to her.

Hinata sighed. Her life was hell. As she has done the past few mornings, she buried her head into her fluffy pillow and started crying. She knew she was making Naruto suffer unnecessarily, but it just was best for both of them in her opinion. That's the thought that kept her going. That and her undying determination.

It didn't take long 'til she was at school and chemistry went by normally. She was expecting social actions from Naruto, as always, but today he was quiet. He sat quietly on his desk and seemed to be paying attention to Anko-sensei. She knew that he was aware of her looking at him. She wanted to ignore it, to take it as if it was nothing… but deep down inside… it hurt badly. She had been trying to ignore him for the past week and now that he was doing the same she felt shame.

_"Is this what I've made him go through these last days?"_ She asked herself and looked back at him. How she wished he would just hold her. 

At the end of the day they had sports and she was the last one in the locker-rooms. She was planning to apologize to Naruto now, but she was too much of a chicken… She got her things ready and prepared to leave, only to find the blond guy she was just thinking about waiting at the door. He wasted no time and gently led her inside again and with a sift motion, closed the door behind him with his foot.

"What are you doing? You can't get in here; this is the girls' locker room." Hinata protested, but Naruto didn't reply. He just forced her against the nearest wall being sure not to hurt her or not to feel too harsh. His eyes showed sorrow and regret, as if they were saying "What did I do wrong?" Hinata's heart shattered into pieces just by the mere sight of him like that. Where was the happy, caring guy she met? He rested his forehead on the white wall just above her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked with a pained voice that made Hinata feel guiltier than she ever had. Ever.

"W-what?" She tried to look at him, but he would just stay there like a statue.

"Why have you been avoiding me…Hina?" Naruto asked, sliding his head down to rest it on her shoulder. The touch made Hinata whimper slightly. She felt him shaking.

"I… I don't know." She replied. Her voice was as hurt as his. "I just don't know." Her voice slightly failed at the last part. Only when she felt a tear flow down her cheek did she notice that she had started crying. Again. She groaned.

"Please don't cry Hinata." He said leaning back and wiping her tear away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto!" She yelled desperately. "I just wanted you to feel free from me. Ever since I came here you had to keep protecting me… it doesn't matter if it's from Sakura or from a pedophile. I feel like such a burden and I-I…" She chocked on her words. "I thought if I walked away you wouldn't need to feel pressured into saving me all the time anymore. I-I'm sorry if it hurt you, because today… y-you ignored me too and to think that what I felt was what you've been feeling the whole time this last week..."

She sobbed now and Naruto pulled her closer into his chest, just like he had done that sorrowful evening that was the cause of all this pain. He stroke her long, midnight-colored hair.

"I-is that it?" Naruto asked. He felt Hinata's hold on his shoulders tighten. "Hinata… I will have you know that I helped you because I wanted to. It was no necessity. I-I don't know why, but I feel the need to protect you and want to do it at the same time." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. She calmed down a bit and tried to control her out-of-control hiccupping. "Hina… next time you feel unsure about something, please talk to me and save both of us the suffering, okay?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"I promise." She said looking into his eyes again. How was he able to forgive her just like that? Was he really that loving and kind? She had just made him go through a very bad time and now he was there… holding her, just like she had desired so badly just a few minutes ago. "H-H-Hina, huh?" She looked up at him with a sad smile planted on her face. Naruto grinned, something he hadn't done in a long time, leaned down slowly and surprised Hinata with a gentle kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"How are you able to forgive me like that?" She asked.

"You're precious to me, I don't know if you've noticed that, Hina. I'd do anything for my precious people. That's just who I am."

"Then I love who you are…" She admitted freely. Naruto froze a bit and pushed away to look into her eyes. His wide mouth slowly turned into a smile.

"I love who you are as well!" He announced happily. "Now…what do you think about leaving? I think we've had enough drama for a whole decade." He asked and let her get out of his arms to get her bag. He was so happy right now. He was happy that she was talking to him again. Happy that the wound was now fully closed and ready for a new one. A wound that would take a long time to come.

"Good idea."

* * *

Naruto walked Hinata home, being a gentleman and carrying her school AND sports bag.

"Here it is." The Hyuuga girl said. "Want to come inside? My father really likes you since you played the knight in shining armor last week." Naruto laughed loudly.

"Sorry, Hina. I promised my father I would be home early today to help him with his meetings and stuff. Being chief of police is not easy." She was disappointed, but understood his situation. Her father was often busy too and asked for her help in the small medical things she knew. Naruto kissed her on the cheek again and the same sudden burst of electricity flowed through her body again.

"See you tomorrow." He said and started walking away.

"Wait!" Hinata exclaimed, let her bags fall and ran towards him. She then returned the favor and placed her lips on his marked cheek.

"Thanks… for everything." She said.

She blushed, waved and ran inside again. Naruto was paralyzed. He gently touched the spot where she had kissed him and smiled. He was beginning to fall for that girl, the girl who caught his attention right from the beginning. He turned away and started walking home. Such bad times had brought something very good in return. It is true what they say. Bad times bring good fortune afterwards.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Hinata didn't speak at all. Only at lunch did Naruto spot her at the table with her friends. He walked towards them and smiled happily at all of them.  
"Hiya!" He greeted cheerfully, sat down next to Hinata and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. The rest of the group stared wide-eyed.

"Well, well." Temari commented, resting her elbow on the table and placing her chin. She squinted and shared a glance with Ino. "This was unexpected. Who would have thought? Naruto and Hinata together."

"We're not together!" Both said at the same time quite loudly.

"We're… how to say it?" Hinata said.

"Best friends." Naruto finished for her and smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Temari pouted, of course, teasingly. But she had a reason to. As the weeks went by she and Hinata had become close friends and had called each other best friends.  
"You're my best female friend; Naruto is my best male friend." Hinata concluded. Temari asked herself why they suddenly became so close. So her being such a… TEMARI, she asked.  
"And why this drastic change?" They all saw how Hinata's eyes met Naruto's. Their expressions changed, as if they were talking mentally. Soon, both reached a decision.

"Well, we're going to tell you, but you have to promise us that it doesn't leave this conversation, otherwise our lives will reach a very bad part." The gang exchanged glances and finally looked at them and nodded.

"Did something happen?" Matsuri asked, the sparkle in her eyes suddenly disappearing, something very new for Hinata.

"You could say that…" Naruto started his eyes resting on Hinata for a while.

…

"NAAAAANIIII?" Neji yelled loudly shooting out of his chair and hitting the desk hard.

"Naruto saved me… that brought us closer in the end." Hinata concluded and looked away, trying to hide from her friends' eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Temari asked.

"Shush… People will hear you!" Naruto interrupted, making everyone lower their voices immediately.

"You should have called the police…" The blond girl continued.

"I told my father about it. I described the guy and now his cell is searching for him. If they find him, or even a look-alike, they'll call me and I'll be able to see if it was him or not." Naruto informed, calm as ever, holding Hinata's hand below the table.

"Why didn't you tell anything about this before?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes (for once) not showing boredom.

"Calm down! I'm alive, ain't I?" Hinata remarked calmly, motioning for Neji to sit down.

"Something could have happened." Gaara grumbled. "You could have been hurt."

"Well, we've done everything we can. Now we'll just leave it for Naru's father, right?" Hinata said, trying to close the subject.

"Well, I'm so glad you're okay, Hinata." Ino finalized. "As long as it doesn't happen again."

"It won't, no need to worry about me."

"Well, I'm not satisfied." Temari protested "Naruto saved you and you're only friends? You two would make an adorable couple. Right Neji?" Tenten said. Neji hesitated a bit but then nodded. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed, which caused the girls to giggle.

"So… let's change the subject. We have to be at our max for the party" Ino said.

"Of course! Are you all going?" Naruto said enthusiastically and happy that they had changed the subject.

"Party?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah, Hina." Her blond 'male' best friend said. "Every year there's a dance party here at school. It's organized by the seniors to get money for their trip after the finals." He then pointed to a flyer on the canteen's door.

"Friday from 18:00 to 00:00." Hinata read aloud.

"Well, I'll go." She said and smiled. Even though these type of parties at her old school were just bummer, her friends did look quite excited. "It sounds fun."

"GREAT!" Naruto yelled and circled her shoulders. "My group is going too. The mission is to get Sasuke a girl… I think he's falling for Sakura."

There was a long silence. Ino's mood seemed to worsen. Her head sunk and it looked like she was at the edge of tears. The group gave her a look of sympathy, but Hinata stared with a very confused face.

"What's wrong?" The Hyuuga asked shyly.

"Hinata… maybe lat-" Temari was interrupted by Ino's whisper

"It's okay. It's past." Everyone was quiet and gloomy. Hinata looked around and tried to make eye contact with her friends, but most refused. What was wrong? The silence remained… until Tenten spoke up.

"Well… not only did Sakura use to be Ino's best friend…" Tenten said and Neji finished.

"But Sasuke was Ino's boyfriend last year… and she kind of still has feelings for him." Hinata's head moved automatically to stare at her cousin. Her eyes widened in surprise. She suddenly felt really bad for having brought that up, yet it all made sense.

"_You're not exactly the one I wanted to face Ino-pig. And why, oh why are you being mean to poor little me?" Sakura mocked._

"_That is not true!" Ino yelled, pointing right back at Sakura accusingly. She seemed even more angry than the rest "You stopped by our table, which is easy to prove that it's true since we're fucking standing in front of it, and you started messing around with Hinata and making her feel unwelcome."_

"_Sorry, Sakura. The maximum is for two people and Naruto and Hinata already volunteered. You can sing next time with…" She looked around for a while. "Sasuke!"  
"But I want to sing with Naruto!" The pink-haired protested. The group felt like laughing so hard right now.  
"Sakura, give it a rest." Sasuke said coolly, making her groan and sit back down._

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized as her head dropped too. Ino rose and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay, Hinata. I'll get over him… eventually."

* * *

After lunch, everyone was glad that Ino was in her usual mood again and punching Kiba like always. Iruka let them in the classroom for the English lesson to find the whores already there. Hinata felt as Naruto's arm tightened around her shoulder and turned up to see him looking worriedly back at her, because apparently Sakura was throwing daggers with her eyes at her. Hinata had no idea why she did what she did next, but the girl looked at the pink-haired teenager, smiled sweetly and winked. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Naru?" Hinata said once they reached their seats. With Iruka-sensei's English and French classes they always sat side-by-side in the front row with Sasuke and Sakura, who had insisted that she wanted to sit next to Naruto. Iruka soon started class.

"You going?" Sakura whispered seductively into Naruto's ear. He simply nodded in reply. "Will you be a sweetheart and take me there? Y'know… go pick me up and stuff?" Hinata's eyebrow twitched in disgust. This girl was a complete whore. But that was not the only reason… she liked Naruto a lot and it annoyed her how she would throw herself at him.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered back nonchalantly. "I'm already picking Hinata up 'and stuff'. I can't do it to two girls-"

"Naruto! Concentrate, this grammar will come in the main exam this year." Iruka said, throwing a bit of chalk towards him, but the blond caught it and threw it right back at the teacher for him to continue writing with it. Sighs and squeals were heard in the room. Hinata didn't sigh, but she smiled at him. He was so goddamn perfect. How she wished he would love her back.

But no such thing would happen. He was her best friend and that alone made her the luckiest girl in High, which was very shocking for other people at first since she was the new girl.

At the end of the day they all met at the school gate.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Hina?" Naruto asked as the others left. "There's a short enough way to my house from there anyway, so it would be a pleasure."

"Sure, Naru. Thanks." And so they walked deep in chat and happier than they had ever been before. Naruto hesitated at first, but then brushed his pinky finger against hers, which caused a bolt of electricity to flow through both their bodies. Then, in a swift motion, he grabbed her hand and held it while they walked, both with a slight blush on their faces. Public affection was something new for both, even though they were nothing beyond close friends. All too soon they reached her house.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Naru." Hinata stuttered.

"Sure." Naruto replied and leaned in for a good-bye kiss, but this time it was different. He wanted to turn his head to the side and kiss her cheek, but he didn't. His body moved automatically forward, until their noses brushed. Hinata was shocked. Her eyes were wide open and her face was a shade of deep crimson. Both wanted a kiss… no matter the place, no matter the time. But, before anything else happened, a voice inside Naruto's head yelled: 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? What if she rejects you? Your first kiss is supposed to be with _that _girl. Sure, we love her… but what if she isn't the right one. Wait a little longer!' Naruto knew the voice was right, so he immediately turned his head and kissed her hot cheek. Hinata was disappointed and relieved at the same time. She kissed Naruto's cheek as well and walked inside her head hanging down.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" he kept repeating the way home. "You should have kissed her, you love her, goddamn it!"

Hinata panted heavily, holding the door to her room shut. Life in Konoha High was a mess.

Kiba obviously has a thing for Ino.

Ino's in love with Sasuke.

Sasuke's in love with Sakura.

Sakura's in love with Naruto, as is she.

And Naruto? Naruto… had just almost kissed her. Did that mean that he loved her back? 'I hope so…' She thought and went straight to change into her normal clothes.

* * *

ARIGATO.

Next chappy will come out as soon as possible.

LizaUzumaki


	5. Chapter 5 Party

**Hi there. The fanfiction is going fast right now, I've written the next chapter already. It will be up SOON! Promise ^^**

**For now, enjoy this one. Where the Naruhina will be- you'll see. Hehe**

**Well, people have sent tons of cool mail and reviews telling me they love this fic and for all of them: THANK YOU**

**I'm so glad you enjoy this, so for your pleasure, here's chapter 5!**

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 5

The next day, everyone met ten minutes before the start of class in front of the Biology room. Naruto and Hinata pretended as if nothing had happened, both not wanting to ruin their friendship.

"Good morning kids." Jiraiya greeted. "I would like to continue our research about the female body, so for today, let's start with the female chest, a.k.a. breasts." As he kept talking about stuff no girls, but most guys were listening to, Naruto sent her a paper-message. 

_U going?_

_Hai._

_Want me to pick you up? And I'm not doing this because of Sakura_

_Sure, Tomorrow at 5:30 pm, ok? The party only starts at 6 and we'll be there early anyway._

Hinata gave Ino the paper once more and she returned it to Naruto. Once he read its contents he smirked at her. The Hyuuga girl smiled back, even though she knew she would never hear the end of Ino's teasing, but she was ready for both the teasing AND the party. 

* * *

As the last class of the day, physics, ended, Hinata headed alone towards her house. She wouldn't go anywhere far, but still she was surprised by someone pushing her into an alley. This time it wasn't a sex-addict pedophile, though. It was Sakura. Hinata immediately pushed her away to stare at her. She was alone, so back-up wouldn't be a problem.

"I seriously do not understand what you have against me." She said, beginning to wonder what it was to be honest. Was all this really about a guy? 'Of course it is!' A voice inside her head yelled. 'Naru is not a simple guy you see around.' That voice was right.

"You know what I have against you; don't act like an innocent soul. You just had to come to Konoha High and ruin everything! My relationship with Naruto was going straight up and then… then…"

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Hinata asked before Sakura had a chance to continue. The later growled. "Now it's my fault that you aren't having any luck with Naruto? If he doesn't want anything to do with you you'll have to just accept it, do what you want and see how much I care… which I don't. But stop complaining and blaming me for your lack of luck. Plus I'm sure he doesn't like fan girls who throw themselves at him. As you should already have realized, he wants true love, not a trip to bed and a farewell." Sakura bumped Hinata slightly.

"You realize this means war, don't you?" She threatened.

"I don't hate you Sakura…"

"But I hate you, bitch! I'll get Naruto first and I'll start with the party tomorrow!" She yelled and walked away, swaying her hips exaggeratedly and 'hmph'ing. Hinata sighed and went straight home. Why was life just so complicated with fan girls around? 

* * *

This Friday was no ordinary Friday. As the teachers suspected, most students didn't even pay attention to what they said which in their notebooks was called "F". The reason? Excitement. They couldn't wait for tonight. The other unusual thing was that the day seemed to go by very, very slowly and this time it was not because of the double-lesson of math they had on Fridays. The reason was obvious. Math, math, English, chemistry, philosophy, homeroom, even lunch, physical sciences and physical sciences once more… today it all went at a snail's pace.

But once Tsunade, who was also the principal of Konoha High, dismissed class, it all went back to the normal way. The group had planned not even to talk to each other after the bell rung. No one knew how their friends would dress up OR when they would be coming… except those pairs who would meet before the party, but, unfortunately, Ino had no one to pick her up, as much as she dreamed of Sasuke finally doing so. Even when they used to be together he refused to do so saying that it was 'lame', yet she knew the only reason he didn't do it was his love for the Sakura ho. The blond girl sighed.

"Am I ever going to get what I want? Will I just end up old, alone and without anyone to love?" She whispered to herself as she walked home.

A few minutes later…

The black mini-skirt with the purple, fire-patterned top or the red, black outlined top with the black mini-skirt? Hinata already had the skirt and her black sandals on, but she could simply not decide which top she would wear. Both were so pretty…

_Toc toc toc._

DAMN IT! Naruto was here. The ink-blue haired girl threw one random top on top of the bed and ended up with the purple one. She ran down the stairs, dressing it at the same time and finally got to Naruto, who was wearing casual jeans which he had a little lower, because it was a trend and he liked it, with a white button-up shirt that had the first two buttons open. As soon as he saw Hinata he smiled.

"Hey Hina. Wow, you look good." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Y-you too, Naruto." She replied and then turned towards the door. "Father! I'm going to the party!"

"Be back at midnight and be sure someone escorts you home!" Hiashi's voice yelled back.

"Hai!" Then both of them walked away from the big house.

"He's been like this ever since it happened, right?" Naruto asked after a short silence.

"Hai, he never lets me go out alone after dawn now. It's kind of weird, but I guess he has all the right reasons to put me under strict rules." Hinata replied, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be your escort." Just then they reached school. Music could be heard from outside and there were colorful lights reflecting out of the school's audience room, where the party was in. "It's a good thing you live so close to school too." Naruto finished with a chuckled.

They walked in, showed their tickets and joined the party, starting to dance randomly around. They then noticed a circle with the class 10A, their class, on the dance floor and joined it, waving at the rest of the group. Temari and Shikamaru were dancing in the middle of the circle, but once Temari took Shikamaru's spot, the boy pulled Ino into the circle, danced with her for a while and then went to the spot where she had been before, leaving the blond in the middle. She looked around, her eyes meeting Sasuke's… but she couldn't dance with him. She just couldn't… so she went over to Chouji, a friend of Shikamaru's who didn't belong to the group and danced with him.

A few moments later, Sakura was in the middle, she pulled Naruto into the circle and started dirty-dancing in front of him, rubbing her body against his. He, on the other hand, walked away and grabbed Hinata's hand to dance with her. Sakura then was forced away to the side.

"I'll get you eventually Naruto…" She whispered to herself as she ignored the stares from the rest of the class.

Everyone was having a blast in the circle, but once a slow song came on, they all parted to search for someone to dance with and surprise, surprise, the song was none other than 'No Air', Naruto and Hinata's song. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before cracking a smile. Naruto took the first steps towards her and she took the last one, the one that made them connect physically.

"Oh, the irony." Naruto said loud enough for her to listen over the slightly quieter music. Hinata's smile widened. She then gathered all her courage and placed her hands on each of the blonde's shoulders. He did the same with her hips. His hands were so warm, so big and so masculine that Hinata couldn't suppress a huge shiver which caused Naruto to chuckle lightly. He leaned into the girl so that he could feel more of her body against his and he smiled satisfactorily when she rested her head on his chest. It all just felt so right and in place. Slowly they started to sway their hips and moving around.

At the end of the first chorus, Temari looked away from Shikamaru's eyes and was surprised at what she saw. Naruto parted away from Hinata, grabbed her hand and twirled her. Then he retook their last position.

"They're so cute together!" Temari squeaked. "Don't you think Shika?" Shikamaru looked at them and slowly his smile grew.

"Good for them." He commented happily.

"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off the ground to float to you there's no gravity to hold me down for real." Naruto mouthed the lyrics as he looked deeply into Hinata's eyes. Sakura looked from the corner of the room at them, tears on her eyes just ready to flow out, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Dance with me, Sakura." Sasuke said holding his hand forward and waiting for her to take it. Sakura looked at his open hand with surprised eyes. Could she take it, would she give up on Naruto? Was this just one dance? Maybe she could make the blond jealous by dancing with his Best Friend. She looked back at him and Hinata. His face looked so happy… so in-love. She then made her decision.

"NO!" She yelled slapping him across the face and running out the door. The tears slid out. Sasuke rubbed his cheek in pain and decided to ignore her.

"Women…" Ino watched this whole scene with an aching feeling in her heart. It just hurt so much that he only had eyes for someone who treated him so badly.

"Love sucks." She mumbled to herself before turning to leave as well, but something kept her from it. Someone grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to move from her place much. She looked the other way to see Kiba with sympathetic eyes and a cute smile.

"Y'know, forget your problems for this night." He said calmly over the music. "You deserve to relax." There was a small silence. Ino opened her mouth to reply, but no words came to mind. Then, she found the perfect ones.

"Only if you dance with me." She said sweetly and returning the smile. Before she could even react, the boy pulled her towards the crowd and started slow dancing with her.

Naruto's eyes returned to Hinata after Sakura got out of sight. He sighed loudly and joined foreheads with Hinata.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing his sudden change of mood.

"I'm kind of worried about Sasuke… but no need to fret about it, I guess."

"Sakura?" Naruto only nodded in reply. "It's okay, Naruto. Sasuke's strong; you'll have to believe in him." Naruto kept quiet for a while. Even though she hadn't said much, her words felt so… reassuring, so calming, so loving.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Hina…" he admitted pulling her a bit closer to his body. Hinata blushed, not at how close they were, but at his comment.

"Same for you, Naru." Hinata said happily. The song, their song was now forgotten. All that existed was them, he and she. She and he. And they liked it a lot better this way. Involuntarily, Naruto leaned in slowly. He wanted to kiss her so badly right now. 'Fuck the consequences!' He yelled mentally and then closed the gap between them, taking away his and Hinata's first kiss. A sweet, loving, kind of shy and gentle kiss, satisfying both of them to the max. Naruto's inner self was cursing to the real one. 'Baka, you should have waited!' he yelled, but Naruto didn't care. He was too into the kiss. Hinata was off to her personal heaven… with lots and lots of Naruto's around her and spoiling her, but as her real love's lips caressed hers she instantly popped back to reality. The reality that was now their kiss. She moaned lightly into his lips, sending vibrations into his own mouth. Naruto shivered in delight. They stayed this way for a long while, just tasting and experimenting, but the sound of sudden loud, disco music ruined the atmosphere and surprised them.

Once they realized what had happened they both chuckled. The kiss had felt like an eternity, yet it was only long enough for half a song to finish. Their eyes met once more.

"You're so perfect, Hina." Naruto said with loving eyes. They held their position, even though the rest was already dancing around crazily. He gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I-" He could finish talking, because suddenly there was a loud explosion-like sound outside the building. Everyone turned to the door and followed the sound on instinct. They all ran towards the Schoolyard, where the seniors Deidara and Hidan were rolling around on the blackened ground laughing.´

Another fuming, female senior everyone recognized as Konan, the age group's pretty face, came out of the building, pulling up her sleeves. To say that she was red would be an utter understatement. She picked both guys up at the same time and shook them heavily as she yelled.

"Are you fucking crazy? Are you really that stupid? You could have blown up the whole school!"

"C'mon, Konan. We used short-range dynamite." Deidara protested.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled even louder than before and let Hidan fall to the floor so that she could give him a mighty punch on the cheek. "What is it that's so funny about using dynamite in the middle of the Schoolyard? Not only is it stupid, but it's ridiculously dangerous. Imagine someone would be taking a walk outside!"

"We made sure no one was outside." Hidan reassured with the most innocent voice he could manage, only to be kicked hard right between his legs in return.

"Fucking temes!" She yelled once more, letting Deidara fall and crumble next to Hidan. Right then, Tsunade came up to the scene and made her way through the crowd. She looked around, from the blackened area to the three people in the middle.

"What happened here?" She shouted to get Konan's attention. The two boys noticed the principal and shrunk into their clothes. They had completely forgotten the fact that they would have to face Tsunade's wrath.

"These two idiots decided that using dynamite to make everyone worry would be a funny idea. I tried to keep an eye on them, but they managed to sneak a-"

"THEY WHAT?" And soon enough, the two boys were being hit and made pay.

"Kids…" Jiraiya, one of the vigilantes for tonight, said. "I think it's best for you to go home." Neji looked at his watch. It was late anyway.

"Come Tenten, I'll guide you home." He said, calm as ever and walked towards the gate.

"I'll take you home too, Hina." Naruto said as he grabbed her soft hand. "Don't want to risk anything late at night." 'Yeah, right' He thought inwardly as he led her out of Konoha High.

* * *

**That was it!**

**Please review, I love it when you do and they influence me to work harder =3**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**LizaUzumaki**


	6. Chapter 6 Reationships

**Hi people! Wow... it's been so long... people may hae already given up on this...**

**I am soooo sorry. It's been almost a year since I started this project and I only uploaded 5 chapters! I feel like an idiot xD**

**Well, I'm here to continue and finish this fic after such a long time.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Naruto hadn't kissed her again once he left her at her place, mainly because he still didn't know Hinata's opinion about their relationship and wasn't sure if she really wanted him to kiss her or not, so he satisfied himself with a kiss on the cheek.

The blond opened the door to his house and the two heads on the couch turned to him, an old film playing on the TV in front of them.

"You're home early." Kushina said as she shook Minato's arm away from her shoulder and stood up. "What happened?"

"Meh, nothing much. It just finished earlier because two seniors decided to play a prank." He explained. In an instant, his father stood next to his blond son and gave him a cocky grin.

"So did you get to find that girl for you?" He asked teasingly. Naruto elbowed him slightly in the ribs and walked upstairs to his room. His parents stood there in silence for a while and exchanged glances.

"He didn't say no." Both said in unison. Every time they would tease him about girls he would immediately say no, but tonight, for the first time, he hadn't.

"Well, well. I can't wait to meet her." Kushina said as she walked back towards the couch. "Come on… he'll admit it eventually." She called her husband who still stood in shock.

* * *

Naruto took his shirt off and tossed it at his chair while he fell on top of his bed. Resting his head on the pillow and placing his hands on his scalp, he remembered what happened today. A smile slowly spread across his face, enlightening his features. He took his phone out of his pocket and started writing a message.

Hinata had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang, signalizing a message. It was from Naruto. She read it and practically melted at its content.

_I want to see you again tomorrow, Hina. Will you meet me in the Hokage's Park?_

_Love, Naru._

Hinata couldn't be happier as she texted him back telling him to be there at midday. She sighed happily and fell on top of the bed for a while to make sure she wouldn't faint. The way she loved him… it was almost unreal.

* * *

Ino was woken up in the following morning, not only by the beams of light that entered the room, but at the sound of birds. She sighed and cuddled deeper into the sheets when a loud bark came from the door. She shot up from the bed like a lightning in surprise and noticed that she was completely naked… where was she? Her neighbors didn't have any dogs and this definitely was NOT her room.

It had had light gray walls and a dark wooden floor. It was pretty organized, but the open closet was a mess and the walls were covered with posters. She heard a groan from behind her and looked back down at the bed, where a still sleeping Kiba was… naked as well. She shrieked in surprise once again and looked away with the biggest blush on her face, even though his lower body was covered.

That was when she noticed that the bed was dirty from… ew. Then it clicked. She had made love to one of her best friends. She looked desperately around the room for her clothes, got dressed and ran towards the door. As she grabbed the knob she looked back at Kiba. The sheets still covered him from the waist down.

"I'm sorry, Kiba." She whispered and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. She groaned and started looking in the room for the key. Kiba must have locked the door for no one to barge in on them. When she finally spotted a shiny object wrapped in Kiba's t-shirt, she heard voices from outside.

"That Kiba… sleeping at eleven in the morning."

"Aw, come on Hana. Your brother had the party yesterday."

"Still…" One of the two grabbed the knob from outside and attempted to open the door. 'SHIT!' Ino thought, let the key fall to the floor and opened the window. Thank god Kiba's room was on the ground floor. She got out and fled.

That was when Kiba woke up.

"Kiba, open the door!" He heard his sister yell. He took a good look around. The room looked normal, but his clothes were spread across the room… and a purple bra was hanging on the lamp. Then he remembered it all.

"Ino…"

**"Man, I don't feel like going home at all." Kiba said as he and Ino walked away from the mob.**

**"Me neither… You know what? I wanted to forget Sasuke for this party and you made it possible for most of the time. So I want to thank you, Kiba." The blond girl replied happily and watched as her friend scratched the back of his head and blushed.**

**"No problem. That's what friends are for… right?" Ino smiled.**

**"Hai. So what do you suggest we do? It's still early."**

**"I know a bar that has a good atmosphere, wanna go there?"**

**"Sure." And so Kiba took her to a small bar with loud music and a neat dance floor... and lots of alcohol served.**

The last both of them remembered were the seven shots each drank, after that, the memories were foggy and unclear. But both knew what it had led to.

Ino sighed as she dressed into every-day clothes. She wished she had gone directly home, but it had to happen. This was most probably going to ruin her friendship with Kiba. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and soon she burst into sobs.

* * *

It was exactly midday. Naruto sat on a small wooden bench at the entrance of the Hokage's park humming a happy melody.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice called from behind him and he instantly shut up and smiled from ear to ear. He turned around to see his dark-haired beauty running towards him. Her cheeks were slightly reddened and her gorgeous long hair swept from side to side as she took one step further. Before he even knew it, Hinata was sitting next to him on the bench. "H-hey." She stuttered. The blond chuckled at the irony. He hadn't heard her stutter for a while now and suddenly she restarted it.

"Hey Hinata." He greeted with the sweetest grin he could manage. "Did you dream of me?" He teased.

"Oh, yeah. Y-you lost your boxers in the pool. It was quite amusing, frank-" The kiss Naruto engulfed her in took the words away, as if a wave had just gone through her mind and left her with only one memory: the kiss. Nothing else. Too soon her blond love parted away from her.

"You dream about me naked?" He asked, just an inch away from her face. Hinata didn't even have the chance to reply, because Naruto pecked on her lips once more.

"I-I." She tried to talk, only for him to kiss her a third time. Then she gave up and started kissing him back, caressing her lips with his, taking them both to paradise. Hinata felt big, warm hands on her hips and was pulled closer to Naruto's body with them. The warmth was unbelievable. Once more they broke apart.

"I love you." Naruto's whisper was barely audible, but it seemed loud enough for the words to eco inside Hinata's head. This all was so sudden. Yesterday at the exact same hour they wouldn't get further than a kiss on the cheek and even that was sometimes rare. And now… Her cheeks reddened slightly. Naruto brushed his lips ever so slightly against hers, that she almost didn't feel them. He seemed hesitant to kisser her now that he had confessed. That was expected, though.

"I-I… I love you too." And then he did lean in and kiss her for real. But this one was much more heated, the intimacy was moving up fast and the feeling both had at the pit of their stomachs was so blissful it ached. Naruto was having a hard time keeping his tongue behind his teeth. He really wanted to use it, now that he finally knew what it was like to kiss someone and the fact that that "someone" was the one he loved only doubled – if not tripled - everything. That's when they felt the lack of air and had to part. They breathed hard for a moment, Naruto holding Hinata tightly, not willing to let her go too soon. He then, fully recovered from the amazing kiss, pecked her cheek. She sighed happily and buried her head into his hard, yet comfortable chest.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered. "Baby." Naruto's eyes shot open and his mouth went dry. His face flushed. He then turned his head to look at the closed-eyed Hinata. She seemed so happy… he had to smile.

"Hinata-chan… babe." He replied. This time it was her turn to look surprised. Her face rose to look back into his gorgeous pools of blue. She then made a sound that seemed like a purr.

"I like the way it sounds with your voice" She got closer and prepared to kiss his cheek, but Naruto moved quickly enough for her to hit his lips and not his cheek. The blond chuckled happily. There was a small pause, where they did nothing but hold each other and listening to their partner's breathing.

"So Hinata-chan…" Naruto was the one to disturb the silence. "Does this mean that you..." He seemed to choke on his words. "That you'll be my girlfriend?" Hinata pulled his head down towards her and they kissed again. There came the feeling at the pit of their stomachs again.

"Is that even a question?" Hinata asked.

"Guess not." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, erupting a giggle from his girlfriend.

'My girlfriend. Hinata… Hinata-chan is my girlfriend.' He thought. 'That sounds good.'

"So can you meet me again tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… tomorrow is Hanabi's birthday."

"Your sister?"

"Hai… she's throwing a party and insists on my presence…" Hinata paused as she saw Naruto's sad face. "But… you could come. There's no one going in our age group except Neji and he's taking Tenten, so you could be my company."

"Thanks Hinata." He practically yelled as he engulfed her in one more kiss.

"Well, I have to go. You can be there whenever you want, Hanabi's friends will be sleeping over tonight, so the party starts as soon as they wake up." She pecked her boyfriend's lips one last time and then started running towards her house. Naruto sighed as he too turned around and headed for his house.

* * *

"Naruto-no-baka, you're late for lunch!" Kushina complained as she came dazzling out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand. She lightly hit her son's head with it. Minato showed up at the door of the room with a pink apron tied around his body in an almost comical way.

"Sorry mom." Naruto apologized and kissed his mom on the cheek, something he hadn't done a long time ago, and smiled at her. "Come on, I'll help you with setting the table." The blond ran into the kitchen. Minato met Kushina's eyes, both showing surprise.

"Well, well. So it is true. He really got himself a-"

"Shush, honey." Kushina interrupted. "We have to join him in the kitchen, otherwise he'll blow the whole house up.

* * *

Naruto stretched out a hand to knock on the beautifully, wooden framed door, with thin touches of silver on the drawings of spirals and waves. He didn't even have to knock twice, because as soon as his fist met the door for the first time, the door opened quickly, which caused his supposed second knock to fall forward and to meet Hinata's lips.

Hanabi came running out from the first door on the left. She kept looking from her sister to her company.

"Hi." She finally said and grinned. "I'm Hanabi."

"Hey, Hanabi. Happy Birthday. I'm Naruto."

"Naruto?" The young Hyuuga asked. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Oh, so you're the one Hinata keeps talking about. Geez, you _are_ hot." Naruto blushed slightly and his gaze shifted to his girlfriend. Her blush was even more intense than his. Hanabi giggled lightly and waved at them to follow her as she walked back into the room she had left. It led to a big living-room with wooden floor and comfy-looking couches. Not many people were there. Aside from Tenten, Hiashi and Neji there were only six.

"Oh, Naruto, glad you could come-"

"EH?" A yell interrupted Hiashi. Everyone turned around too look at a boy, about Hanabi's age with brown hair and a long blue cape. "Naruto no nii-chan?"

"Konohamaru?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You know each other?" Hinata asked. As far as she knew he had no familiar connection with the Sarutobi family. Or did he?

"Hai. His grandpa used to be Konoha's main police officer, until he retired and promoted my father to the job, so we know each other pretty well, ne Konohamaru?" Naruto explained and rubbed his hair teasingly.

"Oy, oy, oy!"

Hiashi's eyebrow rose. Could he be… no, it wasn't possible. But they look so alike and it somehow makes sense… Then he shrugged and decided to leave it alone. Naruto son of his life-long best friends? Doubtfully.

"So, how about we go to my room?" Hanabi suggested. "I have these cool posters you have to see." She ran out the door, the rest of the kids following and leaving Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Hiashi behind.

"What about you, kids? What do you plan to keep yourselves entertained with?" The oldest of them all asked, resuming researching a very large medical book.

"Hang out will be enough." Neji said.

"We could watch a movie." Tenten suggested enthusiastically.

"A movie is fine. We have popcorn." Hinata commented further.

"What movies do you have?" Naruto asked. There are a few ones he always wanted to watch but never had the chance to.

"Twilight!" Tenten yelled happily, just to get a loud 'no' from everyone else in the room.

"Well, you can decide. I'm going to make us some popcorn in the meantime." Hinata said standing up from the couch.

"I'll help you." Naruto instantly added and followed her into the kitchen.

They ended up with two big bowls of salty, salty popcorn and the film Shutter Island playing. They had to go to the movie-room, which had really comfy red chairs for two persons, just like the single ones in the movie theaters, only more comfortable. Half the movie Hinata had to cling hard against Naruto's arm in fear, popcorn forgotten at the scary parts. Naruto encircled her waist with both his arms and rested his head on her own, which was gently buried into the crook of his neck. He kissed her head and whispered reassuring things like 'It's just a movie, it'll be okay.' and 'Don't worry, I'm here'. Neji watched the whole scene from his own chair, a frightened Tenten holding him tight. "What's happening between those two?" He thought.

* * *

** Aaaaaand cut.**

**So after so much time, I finally updated, so I reaaaaally hope you liked that.**

**Also, people have sent me reviews asking me when the lemons will happen, when will there finally be some passion?**

**Well... soon enough hehe. Just hang in there**

**I want you to give me your honest opinion, so please review :D**

**Love you all**

**LizaUzumaki**


	7. Chapter 7 Winter

**Hi there!**

**I'm back for some more NaruHina =D.**

** Well, I've been getting more reviews than I ever thought I'd get. Ahah. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for supporting me and helping me improve with my writting.**

** Anyway, I managed to write this chapter and chapter 8 as well, I'll be posting that... soon enough ;)**

**Another thing: Expect a lemon on chapter 9 or 10 hehe D**

**For now, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

At school on Monday…

"And then when he had to go, Hinata kissed him goodbye and I was surprised to see him kiss back. Hiashi was very pleased indeed." Neji finished explaining what had happened on Sunday and Tenten nodded every five seconds. Silence overwhelmed the whole table.

"You sure about that?" Temari asked cocking her head slightly to the side. "Best friends my ass!" She stood up after a small pause and hit the table with her fist.

"Hey, guys." Naruto greeted as he and Hinata approached the table hand in hand with Hinata. Instantly Matsuri stood up and walked towards Naruto. She grabbed his shirt and started shaking him back and forth.

"Why, why, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" She yelled angrily.

"Whoa…" The blond grabbed one of her hands and gently pushed her away. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU going all lovey-dovey with HINATA!" Tenten said also standing up. "I'm a witness, I saw you kiss, I saw you hold each other, I fucking saw you cuddle!"

"What's the problem?" Hinata asked speaking for the first time.

"So it's true?" Gaara asked as he continued calmly to eat his rice.

What no one noticed was Kiba and Ino's unusual silence. They just sat there, resumed eating and looked at them with happy eyes.

"Yeah…"

"So you lied!" Temari protested. "Why did you-"

"Geez, don't jump to random conclusions." Naruto mumbled. "We didn't lie, at that time we were best friends."

"And it grew in one day?" Gaara asked. He would have been raising one brow if he had them.

"It always had something more than friendship, we all know that." Naruto said and smiled at Hinata. Everyone looked unpleased, but they sat down nonetheless and gave pouts to the two of them, even though all were grinning inside. They ate normally,, but their conversations still held a certain tension. It all flew away at the next comment.

"TELL US EVERYTHING!" Tenten said with a shriek following up. Just then the bell rang and Naruto and Hinata decided took that as a chance to change subject.

"Ooh, look! Math with Kakashi, we wouldn't want to be late!" Naruto said a little too fast. "Hinata-chan, let's go." Then the blond took Hinata's hand and both ran away.

"Wait!" Tenten shouted, but it was too late. Both were already out of sight. She sat back down in defeat and sighed, even though it didn't take too long for her lips to slowly form a smile.

"About time…" Temari commented.

Even though the couple didn't want to answer any questions, as soon as math ended they had to face their friends, including Sasuke who had immediately noticed his friend's proximity to the Hyuuga girl, but after a calm explanation, the only thing that was left were happy girls and goofy, teasing guys.

"Geez…" Naruto mumbled as they left them alone.

* * *

Ino wasn't known as the box of secrets for anything. She knew everything that was going on around school and told people that deserved to know something its respective secret. But she was loyal and kept them away from untrustworthy people… unlike Kakuzu, named "The School Gypsy". That guy was a senior and he somehow managed to find out about the smallest details around school. He told them to everyone alright, BUT people had to trade the knowledge he'd give them with something else… namely money. Now a secret about the school's hot-shot going out with the Hyuuga girl everyone found cute was huge and he charged 20$. But that didn't keep people from buying the secret and soon, almost everyone knew about it.

* * *

Two hours later, in the middle of lunch break…

"Have you heard?" Karin asked as she sat down next to Sakura, who was deep in conversation with Tayuya. Her presence shut them up, as they awaited the fresh news.

"About what?" The pink-haired girl asked. Karin saw the other red-haired mouth her 'no's and trying to keep her from telling Sakura the truth, but Karin ignored her.

"It seems like Naruto got himself a girlfriend." Something inside of Sakura seemed to pop. Her eyes widened and her face paled considerably as her mouth dried off.

"N-nani?"

"Seems you lost, honey. Naruto and Hinata are practically glued to each other all the time." She didn't know what to think. That freaky-eyed girl capturing Naruto's heart… stealing his kiss. Anger boiled inside of the pink-haired girl.

"I DID NOT LOSE!" Sakura snapped out of her sadness. As she looked around, most students in the cafeteria were staring at her, including Naruto and Hinata, both knowing what she was talking about. As she caught their eyes, her face turned beet red from anger and she turned back towards Karin and Tayuya. "Oh, he'll be mine. It's just a matter of time. Yes, that's it! He'll notice how much he missed the attention I give him and eventually he'll give up on the Hyuuga ho and kiss my feet as an apology." Both red-heads glanced at each other while nodding their heads fiercely. Their bodies showed agreement, yet their eyes held nothing but worry and disgust.

* * *

They were in the middle of Chemistry when Hinata's cell phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry, Anko-sensei." Hinata said as she tried to find her phone in her schoolbag.

"Just shut it off so we continue the class, uhm… ah, In-! No, that's the blonde one…"

"It's Hinata, sensei."

"Yeah! Sure, Renata!" Anko shouted, proud of herself. As Hinata finally got her phone and pressed the red button, Naruto, who had made sure to be sitting next to Hinata in every lesson, whispered over to her.

"Who was it?"

"My father. I'll call him back in the break. Must be something important, though. He only calls in emergencies."

"Father, did you call?" Hinata asked into the phone as Naruto waited nervously by her side.

"Hai, Hinata. I want you to invite Naruto and his family over to dinner on Friday, is that okay?" Her father's voice commanded in a nice way. "Since it's the last day of school I thought it'd be a pleasant idea. I am very pleased that you chose such a loyal man to be your boyf—"

"I'll ask him, father. I'm sure Naruto's parents want to meet our family as well."

"Good, tell him. December 18th! Now I have to go. My patient is waiting for me in the waiting room. Bye"

"Bye." She shut her phone off. "He wants to meet your family. Is Friday right after school okay?"

"He wants to meet my family?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, he likes you very much…" She giggled. Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her into a tender kiss. They heard gasping and whispers, but only to show them that he had no shame in admitting his relationship, Naruto pulled Hinata even closer and rested his hand on her ass, which in turn caused the girl to squeak, but melt into it as he held the position. The whispers died out.

The gang was walking along and Temari spotted them immediately.

"Well, well, take a look at that." The rest was stunned. They knew that they were together and they knew that they were serious about their relationship. But they were making out in front of a rather big crowd.

"Hehe." Kiba laughed and smirked. He walked over to the couple. For a second, he forgot his problems. "Ooh, Naruto. Squeeze it harder." He made his own impersonation of Hinata, of course exaggerating the feminine voice and the pose. That immediately brought them back to reality and Naruto was pissed, which in result left Kiba on the ground with a red mark on his cheek. He laughed nonetheless.

"Are you okay Kiba?" Ino asked and bent down to examine his cheek. Of course the event from after the school's party wasn't helping their blushes, but Ino was too concerned to mind right now.

"FINE!" He jumped up and chuckled nervously. Ino looked at him with worry. Kiba apparently noticed that, because his laughter died out just to stare at the girl's blue eyes. His blush intensified, but he ended up just looking away from her.

"Geez, you're leeches." Hinata grumbled.

"Oh, come on. This is the last week before Christmas vacation, we have to spend time with friends." Temari said as she leaned against her own locker and eyed the couple happily. They looked so different. Naruto hardly ever talked to the gang before, even though they were good friends and Hinata, when the gang first saw her, was as shy as ever and stumbled over every two words and now here she was, making out with the school's hottest guy.

"That's right." She said with a grin. "Where are you spending Christmas?"

"My family and I are staying here… I guess." Ino replied.

"I'm staying home, as well." Kiba said.

"The branch Hyuuga family is going to spend Christmas at my place with Tenten's family." Neji grinned.

"Same with my family, the Nara family and Matsuri." Gaara responded. Everyone's eyes turned towards Naruto and Hinata.

"How about you?"

"Well, we still don't know. I'm staying at home and it is possible that Hina's family will stay with us." Naruto said with a slight blush covering his cheeks. If dinner with Hiashi went well, Kushina would doubtlessly insist for them to go over.

"Well, I'm glad we're finally gonna have a break. School is killing me." Tenten started babbling as they walked towards the room where they would have the last two classes they always had on Monday: Musical education with one of the kindest teachers in school, namely Kurenai-sensei. After three months, Sakura had been able to finally sing a song or two with Naruto, much to his disgust, so he and Hinata always tried to stay together so they wouldn't have too much pink around. But today, Naruto had other plans. He embraced her shoulders with one arm and leaned in.

"Hinata." He whispered into her ear. "Do you mind if I sing alone today?" He felt her body stiffen, so he kissed her cheek. "Don't worry; I have no desire of singing with Sakura. It's just, I have something planned."

"Bu-"

"Don't worry." The blond repeated. "You'll like it."

And of course he was right. Naruto requested Kurenai to sing a solo and (after complaints from Sakura) he sat down on a chair in front of class, took one guitar and sang and played.

Hinata recognized the song as "Far Away" By Nickleback. The best part: the gorgeous blond would never take his eyes off of her.

Sakura would shriek every five seconds and whisper into Karin's ear that Naruto was singing that song for her, even though both knew how wrong she was. Karin rolled her eyes. He obviously was singing it for his girlfriend and not for the most undesirable person for him at the moment. Naruto's voice enchanted the whole room and after he was done singing, most still had their eyes closed, delighted by the amazing song and the amazing voice. That silence was broken by Kurenai's clapping.

"Excellent as always, Naruto."

* * *

4 days later…

Class stood in their usual places in physics, while Tsunade wrote on the blackboard, explaining what she was writing while at it. But she then paused and turned to look at her surprisingly concentrated class.

"The bell will ring in two minutes, kids and after that happens you will be 'free' until January 11th. I will not give you any school work for your holidays, but I will make you do a quiz on the 15th, so beware." Just then, what everyone had been waiting for happened. The bell rung. Unknown by all, Namikaze Naruto was the only guy who wished it wasn't December 18th, the last day of school, for he was noticeably nervous for his meeting with Hiashi.

"Bye Temari!" Hinata said as she broke their hug and went straight to the last of their friends, Shikamaru. "Bye Shikamaru!" They broke again and Naruto did their usual fist bumping with him.

"We'll be seeing you next year! Enjoy yourselves." Temari said as she finally walked away with her boyfriend.

"Oh geez…" Naruto mumbled under his breath with a shaky voice he just couldn't suppress.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and kissed him on the lips. "As I said, father likes you very much."

"Still, my parents will be there, I haven't even told them I'm going out with you yet, they think I'm taking them out to dinner as a celebration of vacations, and their worse than us teenagers. They'll tease me…us to no end throughout the whole dinner." Hinata giggled lightly at her boyfriends sudden change of mood.

"It'll be okay." Naruto sighed and regained his usual posture again.

"We'll arrive at 19:00, okay?" He asked. Hinata nodded, gave him one last kiss and went her own way, while Naruto walked the opposite direction.

* * *

"There you are son!" Minato said enthusiastically as Naruto entered the house. He and his wife were on their couch once again, waiting for him to arrive.

"We'll leave at 18:40 as planned, right?" Kushina asked.

"H-hai."

"Okay…" Silence followed the red-haired's words. The two adults were half expecting him to run up the stairs to get ready, but he didn't. He stayed there motionless, his eyes only slightly opened and showing hesitation.

"What's wrong, boy?" Minato asked. Naruto walked towards the two and took a seat on the one-person couch next to them.

"There's something I have to tell you two." He admitted. His parents exchanged worried glances before turning back to him and waiting for him to speak up.

"I'm not taking you to the restaurant I promised you."

"No?" Kushina asked. "Where are you taking us then?" Silence once again. They heard Naruto take a deep breath and felt his hesitation all over. Was it what Kushina thought was wrong? But it'd be a good thing. She looked at the jar on her left.

"My girlfriend's house."

"…"

"…"

"Guys?"

"…"

"SEE, MINATO? I KNEW IT! PAY UP" Kushina yelled as she picked the quarter jar up and practically shoved it into her husband's face. He sighed in defeat, reached in his pocket for a quarter and put it in the jar. "We're so proud of you son!" She said enthusiastically as she hugged him tightly.

"Anou… thanks. I guess."

"So we'll be meeting her family, eh?" Minato asked, already recovered from the small moment of surprise.

"Hai."

"What's her name?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata?" Kushina asked, wonder in her green eyes. Naruto saw as she broke eye contact with him to look at Minato.

"Yes…" Naruto answered curiously.

"Last name?"

"Okay, enough questions. We have to get ready." He excused himself and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Geez." He mumbled as he closed the door behind him and held it shut with his back. Naruto shook his head and went over to change.

"Do you think it's possible, Minato?" Kushina asked. The two of them were in their room as he zipped her dress up.

"It's highly probable… but I thought they were in Suna." The blond replied patting her back as he was done with the dress, signalizing her to turn around. So she did and faced her husband. "We'll soon find out, come."

* * *

**Wooo, glad that's done with. I hope you liked it.**

**Remember to review, if you want, of course :)**

**Love you all.**

**LizaUzumaki**


	8. Chapter 8 Meetings

**Chapter 8 is oooooout. Woot xD**

**Well, I'm going away for a while, so chapter 9 and 10 may take a while =/**

**I'm so happy lots of you are enjoying the story ^_^**

**Arigatooo :)**

** Enjoy:**

Chapter 8

"You ready to go, my son?"

"Whatever, dad. Let's go, we don't have all night." Naruto said, walking towards the door and grabbing the knob tightly, though his mother's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Aw, can't wait to see his girl." Kushina teased. Naruto sighed. What he had predicted was coming true. He turned the knob and walked out the door, closing it after both left. He stopped in front of his parents as they were about to walk ahead.

"I'll need you two to behave." He demanded. "No teasing, no ridiculous jokes and MOM…" He walked towards the carrot top and took ten pictures from her coat's pocket. "No showing baby pictures of me."

"Bu- fine…" Kushina grumbled sulky, not even bothering to retrieve her precious pictures.

"Aw, come on, honey. Give him a rest, he's just in love and wants everything to be…"

"Perfect!" Both his parents said dramatically and sighed.

"Shut it. We're late." Naruto said as he finally was able to make Minato and Kushina walk.

* * *

"Is this it?" Minato asked surprised. The three of them were standing in front of the big house, seemingly as large as their own.

"Hai." Naruto replied with a smile, remembering the last time he had entered the Hyuugas' house. It had been on Hanabi's birthday and he had… well, you know. He ignored the questions his parents kept shooting at him and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of the door once again, Minato and Kushina following him and met up with him on the top staircase of the entrance. Minato looked at Naruto questioningly and, since he didn't knock, he did so himself. Naruto's heart beat fast. They heard small steps from inside, something moving and finally the screech of the door as it opened and revealed the short Hanabi.

"Naruto no nii-chan! You have arrived!" She shouted enthusiastically, a certain sparkle shining through in her eyes.

"Hi Hanabi." Naruto greeted calmly with a smile on his face. Minato and Kushina stayed quiet.

"Hinata, Hanabi… those eyes?" Kushina thought and turned towards her husband. So it was true.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hanabi. Hinata's younger sister." Naruto said, bringing them back to the real world.

"Hi Hanabi!" Both said warmly.

"Hello." The Hyuuga replied happily. "Anou… I'll just call father and Hinata, I doubt they heard you knock." She turned her back on them slightly and yelled into the house. "Father, Hinata, come down here!" Steps, this time louder and slower, were heard as Hanabi told Naruto, the boy she saw as a brother, about the silly pranks Konohamaru kept pulling during class, causing him to chuckle. The door opened further and all of them looked at Hiashi's tall frame.

"Good evening, Naruto." He said placing a hand on his shoulder approvingly. His gaze then shifted to the two people behind him. For a while, no one spoke. Naruto was slightly worried as Hinata's father eyed his own parents with a lot of intensity. The blond then looked at the two and saw the same intensity in their eyes. What seemed to be like an awkward silence for Naruto made him regret ever accepting Hiashi's offer. He was surprised though as all three of them burst into laughter, causing poor Hanabi to jump in surprise. Hanabi and Naruto made eye-contact, the girl's eyes showing confusion. The blond only shrugged in reply.

"Hyuuga no baka!" Minato said cheerfully as he went over to hug Hiashi.

"Namikaze no teme!" He replied with exactly as much happiness. "It's been a while." Kushina then walked over to the tall man and hugged him tightly. Naruto was beyond confused and as Hiashi spotted him and saw his expression, he burst into laughter once again.

"I knew it!" He said and messed with Naruto's hair, not pleasing him at all.

"I knew you looked like Minato! I knew you acted like Kushina" He laughed loudly and, for a short time, he reminded Naruto of Gai-sensei, making him shudder.

"Naruto." Minato started as he encircled his son's shoulders with an arm, a smile almost lighting his face on fire. "Hiashi is my childhood best friend. We've been buddies all the time… but he had to move away to Suna when Hanabi was born." That reminded the teenager of what Hinata had told him a few days ago…

* * *

"My mother died giving birth. Luckily, they were able to get Hanabi out in time." Hinata explained about her life due to her boyfriend's request.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata." He said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. She died when I was three so I don't remember anything at all… Well, because my father was reminded of her all over the village, he decided to move away from Konoha. So we went to Suna. We lived there for years; until father had the feeling coming back to Neji… to the rest of our family, to our home-village was a good idea for us. And here we are."

* * *

"Now I get it…" He involuntarily said aloud.

"Naruto, you've known Hinata ever since you were babies. I would take you two to the park where you'd play together. I had always wished for you to be together." Kushina admitted, hearts replacing her eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He turned towards Hiashi who only smiled in return.

"I couldn't be sure that it was you. Sure, you have unique features, including those whisker-marks and the name… but I just wasn't sure. So I never told you."

"… I've known Hinata-chan ever since I was three?"

"You could say that, boy." Hiashi said with a light chuckle following.

"Why didn't you warn us that you were back, though?" Minato asked him suspiciously.

"Eh? I did."

"No you didn't…" Realization set in. "Baka! We moved away from our old house years ago!"

"How should I have known?" Hiashi asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "Where is that girl? I can literally feel Naruto's anxiety through his skin." He mumbled, trying to change the subject and making Naruto blush in return. "HINATA! Come on!" A bump was audible, as if something just fell down, but soon enough, steps were heard from upstairs. Naruto smiled as he suddenly saw her running down the stairs, hair shinier than usual and a little something, Naruto had no idea what, that made her look extra beautiful.

* * *

"HINATA! Come on!" She heard her father's voice yell loudly from downstairs. The Hyuuga jumped in surprise and ended up on the floor, next to her bed. She gently stood up, rubbing her head with one hand and using the other one as support as she regained her posture. Naruto was there. She shrieked inwardly and immediately ran out of her room and down the wooden stairs. The sight paralyzed her. She didn't even glance at the gorgeous red-haired woman, at her father or at the stunning older version of her boyfriend. Naruto's hair was as wild as ever, only shinier, which made Hinata notice that he had combed it, or at least had tried to. His eyes revived as they made eye-contact.

Hiashi's eyes turned from him to her countless times, noticing the look in their eyes as they refused to break eye contact. Everyone else was silent. He finally sighed in defeat and patted Naruto's back.

"Go ahead." He allowed and the blond wasted no time. He grinned like an idiot and ran in to hug Hinata. She placed one single innocent kiss on his lips, well aware of their little 'audience'. He of course had other plans and kissed her again, this time for longer.

"Hinata, meet your boyfriend's parents: Minato and Kushina." Hiashi said with a cough. Hinata immediately let go of Naruto and turned to them with a kind smile on her face.

"Good evening." She greeted politely, making Naruto grumble. He had been enjoying the kiss.

"Hello Hinata." Both greeted cheerfully, still surprised, though.

"Hum… my boy has good taste." Minato said and hugged Naruto's shoulders, rubbing his head.

"OY!" The blond shouted and released himself from his father's embrace, which in turn caused him to chuckle loudly and victoriously. The reunion had just started and he had embarrassed his son already.

"Come on in." Hinata solicited, nudging his father. "And you let our guests wait outside. What is wrong with you?"

"Hehehe." Everyone went inside and Hinata lead them to the living-room that was connected without any walls to the dining-room, where they would be eating tonight.

"Just a minute!" Hinata excused himself as she ran into the kitchen and the rest sat down on the couches. The adults were deep in conversation, but all Naruto thought about was Hinata. She looked so pretty today. He was very proud of having her as a girlfriend. He now knew for sure: he was in love. For real this time. The very girl that was on his mind came in with a bunch of bowls and one Pyrex inside, Hanabi helping her out.

"Ooh, let me help you out." Kushina said on instinct. She took two bowls from Hanabi's hands and placed them on the counter. She then set the table, fast as lightning. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm used to it." Hinata laughed.

"I wish I was like you." She admitted. "I still take four seconds to set a table for three people and you take the same amount of time for six people."

"Oh, you'll get to you with training." Both giggled and leapt into deep conversation as they served the plates. The rest stared at the amused and sat down at the table. Soon enough, they were all sitting down with homemade bowls of ramen in front of them and dangos in a plate in the middle. Kushina giggled some more at something Hinata said. She sat opposite of her with Minato on her left and Hanabi on her right, Hiashi sitting between Naruto and Minato and finally Naruto, of course, sitting next to Hinata.

"You chose a good one here, Naruto."

"I know." Naruto said proudly, the girls still deep in conversation.

The night had gone great. As predicted by Naruto, Kushina invited them to their house for Christmas. The blond walked away with a huge grin on his face, his parents behind him. He was eager to see her the following day and finally have a private moment.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ino sat on her bed, saddened. It was about the only Christmas where she didn't feel joyful. How could she? Not after what had happened. She tried to hide her true feelings at school and she was so thankful for this time out, because she hated being fake. She needed to talk to Kiba… she knew she did. But did she have the guts? HECK NO! After it had happened, confusing feelings overwhelmed Ino. Of course she was still in love with Sasuke, those feelings didn't fade that easy, but now, she felt like her feelings for Kiba could rival the ones for Sasuke. She sighed and turned around to bury her head into her pillow. Why was this so difficult? Why was this happening to her? She had to admit all she wanted at the moment was forget Sasuke and be with Kiba… but how could she while loving him? But a knock awoke her from her deep thoughts. She ran to the door, unlocked it and found the corridor outside empty. Not a single soul there. There was another knock and this time she turned towards the window. Running towards it, she looked out and saw none other than Kiba. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the window slowly, letting him jump into the room.

"K-Kiba?" She stuttered as he looked her in the eyes. He didn't seem as bothered as her for being there, but she could detect a bit of hesitation in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, Ino. I know what happened between us was unexpected." He started, sitting down next to her on the bed. "And I know that you want to drop this subject and pretend nothing happened just as much as I do. But we can't do that…" Ino broke away from his intense gaze, tears welling up in her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall.

"I know, Kiba." She replied softly. "But what would we talk about anyway? This is not a fairy tale."

"I'm aware of that, Ino. And I know you love Sasuke and only see me as a friend, but-"

"Stop, Kiba." She interrupted him, looking back at him. "That's not true. Ever since it happened, I've seen you in different eyes. But I was half expecting myself to only see you as something below a friend. Guess what. Exactly the opposite happened. I can't help it, but I think… I'm in love with two people. Sasuke and…" She paused and her voice turned into a whisper. "You…" Kiba's eyes widened at her words. He took everything in, her words, her feelings, the tears that finally fell from her eyes.

"So you fell in love with me just because we had sex?" He asked. The words bore into Ino. She cried more.

"I… I don't know, Kiba. I just know that one minute I see you as a friend, the other you're up there with Sasuke. I need to clear my mind. I have no idea what's happening right now." The brunet sighed and bit his lower lip while in thoughts.

"I think you need some time to think. I don't want to pressure you or anything. It's obvious that you know how I feel for you. But it's not really possible for you to be in love with two guys… at least equally. Think about it, Ino." He stood up and headed towards the window he had come in through. "I'll be in town. You know where to find me." And so he left, falling on his feet and closing the window behind him.

* * *

The next morning Naruto received a message from Hinata telling him that Hiashi and Hanabi were both out and would only be back by dinner. Of course that made Naruto extremely happy. He was planning on spending some time with Hinata anyway, so immediately after reading that he went off towards the Hyuugas' household.

Finally getting there, he knocked on the door. It took some time for someone to open the door, but finally Hinata appeared in front of him. Naruto said nothing; he just pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. He smiled mischievously at his startled girlfriend, pulled her against him by the hips and sealed their lips into a passionate kiss. The girl quickly got over her surprise.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, intensifying the kiss. One of his hands moved from her hip upwards, caressing her small back and finally resting on her head, trying to get her closer. Hinata giggled playfully at that. She hadn't even noticed that they were slowly walking towards the wall, it only became known by her when her back met the cold wall and Naruto's hands moved back to her hips. He opened his lips slightly, nipping at her reddened lower lip, telling her his intentions. Hinata was so into it that she never saw the message behind it. Only when she felt his hot tongue beg for entrance did her eyes widen in realization. Shyly, she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. He leaned more into the kiss, tongue starting to investigate the new surroundings, tasting her. She hummed into the kiss, her own tongue moving to meet his. This influenced him further and so they started a battle for dominance. Naruto of course won, however he then pulled back, panting for much needed air. Hinata's head fell backwards as she tried to regain her breath as well.

That was Naruto's cue to grin like an idiot. Hinata smiled too.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun." His smile widened. He pecked her lips playfully.

"Good to see you Hinata-chan." He greeted, his grin still intact. "What do you think about spending the entire day at home with me?" Hinata hummed.

"I'd like that." That said, they kissed again.

* * *

A few days later…

It was Christmas and everyone was home, cozy with their families. The streets of Konoha were completely empty. No kids running around in the snow, no snowball fights and no making snowmen. It was a time for family.

The Namikazes and the Hyuugas stood around the Christmas tree, opening presents already. So did the Naras, the Inuzukas, the Uchihas… everyone. But it was over all too soon. Another great event was coming up for Naruto though. Hinata's birthday. In the morning of the 27th, he waited outside her room and the moment she came out, he knocked her down onto the floor and kissed her on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata!" He congratulated. After that, they quickly stood up and Naruto led her to the living-room, where there were tons of gifts piled up on the floor and their families sitting down on the couch. It was Hinata's best birthday… ever

* * *

**Well, that's it!**

**I've noticed, these last chapters have been really sweet when it comes to NaruHina and sooo dramatic in the other cases.**

**Maybe I should try to balance it out a bit? ;) tell me what you think.**

**LizaUzumaki**


	9. Chapter 9 The start of a new year

**Okay! Here's chapter 9 of my very first AU!**

**Yeah, I think maybe I took too long to write it, but this one is actually longer than the other ones (only slightly, though).  
**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy it and I'd like to thank all those nice people at there who reviewed the story and are reading this. Yeah, you ;) Thank you so much!**

**Here it is:**

Chapter 9

"Gaara, look! It's almost midnight!" Matsuri said. She was really excited. The group had all gathered in the Sabakus' household for New Year's Eve. Everyone was kind of bored though, except for Matsuri, of course. They had been through this whole process so many times before… but she was always bouncing off the walls anyway. The read-headed boy smiled at her.

"It is." He replied simply.

"Well, what do you think about spicing things up a bit?" Temari suggested, winking at them.

"What do you have in mind?" Kankuro, the oldest Sabaku sibling, who was currently a senior, asked. "You know I'm supposed to be watching over you." Temari snorted at her brother.

"And what a terrific job you make. We can take care of ourselves, daddy. Besides, I bet you would enjoy a little bit of Saké yourself." The blonde said in triumph as she held the two bottles in her hands. Kankuro said nothing. For a while everyone thought he was going to prohibit it. They should have known better. He grabbed the bottle and started drinking from it.

"As long as this one's all mine." He said and left the room. Temari grinned and placed the remaining bottle on a table.

Hinata stared at it with slightly wide eyes. She had never drunk before; she had promised her father she would only drink at twenty-one. Even though she wanted to try it, she felt nervous and unsure if she should really do it.

"Hinata-chan, you don't have to." Naruto whispered into her ear reassuringly. The Hyuuga was startled by this and jumped slightly. Her wide eyes stared into Naruto's blue orbs.

Temari started distributing the drinks, Hinata and Naruto still looking at each other.

"Oy, Naruto! Care for a shot?" She asked, holding the little glass in front of him. The blond shook his head.

"Nah, I usually don't drink. The champagne at midnight will be enough for me."

"Aw come on… nobody's drinking. That's no fun." Temari crossed her arms and pouted.

"I am." Ino said and yanked the bottle out of her hands, filling up an entire glass and drinking it. To tell the truth, she didn't like it, but it was her comfort at the moment. She'd wanted to stay at home with this whole Kiba issue, but since Temari just had to drag her here, she might as well do something besides be silent on the couch and observe.

Kiba looked at her worriedly. Last time she got drunk it didn't go so well for either of them. Plus he knew Temari was trying to make people drunk just for a good laugh. Geez, that girl could be such a pain sometimes. Shikamaru seemed to agree, since he was sighing through the whole evening.

Ino was about to fill up another glass, but Kiba stole the bottle from her.

"Oy!" She protested.

"Don't drink, Ino."

"What are you now? My dad? Come on Kiba, give me the Saké."

"Baka!" He yelled without even noticing it. "Don't you fucking remember what happened last time anymore?" The room went silent. The blonde looked at him with wide blue eyes. Suddenly, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Kiba flinched as she stood up and ran out the room. He set the bottle aside and ran after her, leaving the rest of the gang in the living-room with nothing to say.

"Does anyone know what the hell is wrong with them?" Shikamaru asked and sighed as no one replied. "I told you bringing the alcohol was a bad idea, troublesome woman…" For once, she didn't shoot him a snappy comeback. She just sat there silent, knowing he was right.

"Ino!" Kiba called, running around aimlessly through the garden. Damn the Sabakus' oversized house. In the dark, he had lost track of the girl. "Ino… please don't do this." He said, voice softening in defeat. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it was a dumb mistake to bring that up… and I'm an idiot for ever letting it happen. The whole thing was my idea in the first place. But Ino, I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you, I never ever meant for it to happen and-"

"STOP!" Her voice interrupted him. "Don't even go there." She paused for a while. Kiba looked to his right and followed the voice. He found her hiding behind a big tree, hands clenching her knees tight. She didn't look at him. "Blaming yourself for what happened… that's so lame, Kiba. Both of us know it's not your fault." For a short moment Kiba remained quiet, but then groaned.

"Then what do you want me to do, Ino? Obviously avoiding each other isn't working. You came up with that crap about your feeling for me and it only got worse!"

"That crap?" Ino said before he could continue speaking. Her head rose to look at him, anger through tears. "That crap?" She repeated, louder this time and stood up. "So you consider my feelings crap? What the fuck, Kiba? I hate you! Hate hate hate hate…" She hid her face in her hands and cried harder, sobbing like crazy.

"No Ino… you're wrong. What's crap is that one day you're crying for Sasuke and the next day you say you love me just because we had sex. Crap is what you're going through, not your feelings." He sighed in utter defeat and leant forward, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her sobbing form against his chest. For a while he held her like that, not brave enough to say anything else. As time went by, the tears lessened and Ino eventually controlled herself. She buried herself deeper into Kiba's embrace, appreciating the warmth. 'Feels good.' She thought.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was in the Sabakus' living-room. It was really awkward. No one said anything, they just ignored the muted TV and looked out into the darkness. Minutes passed by without any sign of their friends.

"Do you think we should go get them?" Neji asked, tired of sitting there doing nothing.

"And spoil the romance? Never." Temari said with a big grin on her face.

"You call having an argument and running out crying romance?" Tenten asked, a huge drop of sweat formed on her forehead. "What kind of movies are you seeing?"

Temari crossed her arms in reply and looked away from her friend.

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Do you think something serious happened between them?" He asked. Matsuri shrugged.

"They've been acting weird ever since the school's party." She pointed out. "But they seemed fine when we went home."

"Ooh!" Temari exclaimed and rubbed her hands together in excitement. "Do you think something happened to them afterwards?" Temari had been kidding, but everyone's eyes widened nonetheless. It was the only explanation.

"Probably." Gaara affirmed, munching on Doritos. He was the only one who seemed unaffected by the whole experience.

"Guys?" Kiba asked, coming in through the glass door. No Ino in sight.

"Okay, dog boy, explain what's going on." Temari demanded. Kiba rolled his eyes. He didn't seem too upset now. "Where's Ino?"

"She's just getting some fresh air. She asked me to tell you all what happened."

"Well, good. Because otherwise we'd just make you tell us." Naruto said.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay!" Tenten said. "Let me get this straight. After the party you had the brilliant idea to go to a bar – you're not even allowed to drink in the first place, but whatever." Her eyes moved to Temari, who just rolled hers and shrugged.

"So you get out drunk off your asses and next thing you know you're waking up in your bed?" Hinata finished. She looked at her friend, an eyebrow raised. "Clever."

"Yeah, yeah. Worst idea of my life. Anyway, thing got a little awkward, I talked to Ino. She still likes Sasuke, of course. That wouldn't change so easily, but she was confused. That's when things got really weird. I didn't want her drinking, afraid that she might do a stupid mistake like that again."

"Better than TV." Temari whispered entirely to herself, but everyone else heard and stared at her. "What?"

"But dude…" Shikamaru said, ignoring his girlfriend. "You like her, don't you?" Kiba looked at Shikamaru for a few second and then shrugged.

"Yes… but that's our business."

Temari was disappointed, but quickly let it go when she looked at the TV. Ten minutes till midnight. "Okay, lover boy, go get your girlfriend. The year's almost over."

Soon, everyone was gathered around the television, Ino included and personal issues aside. They counted down the last ten seconds and once it reached zero, they all started making noise, celebrating the New Year. A bottle of champagne was opened, and they all had a little, Saké completely forgotten on the table.

Some people went outside to the veranda to see the fireworks being thrown in Konoha's plaza. Naruto and Hinata settled for the roof, away from everyone else.

"Another year…" The blond whispered, arm wrapping around Hinata. She hummed in reply, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy New Year, Naruto-kun." She said, getting a smile from him, that smile that always made her stomach get all fluttery.

"Happy New Year, Hinata-chan."

* * *

School had restarted on Monday, much to the students' displeasure. People were already yearning for vacations again.  
The football team was an exception. There was a big game coming up in two days against the powerful Kumogakure Storms. They were rivaling the Konohagakure Flames for the best football team.

This game was crucial, so Gai-sensei had the team working hard the two days before the encounter. Naruto had even stayed time after training hours with Sasuke while Gai gave them intense training sessions.  
They were the two stars of the team, so they always had special preparations, especially after so many weeks of not training. Naruto would wake up an hour earlier than usual to train before classes and then he'd stay after them as well, going home at dinner time.

He loved football, no questioning that, and he loved teasing Sasuke because he was what Sasuke wanted to be: team captain. The Uchiha normally ignored him, but it was obvious how much he dreaded being second.

But as much as he liked it all, he had a life after school, especially now that he wasn't single anymore. Sometimes Hinata would come see him practice, but it just wasn't the same.

The day before the big game, it was even worse than usual. For every point scored against them, they had to be punished… not in a very pleasing sort of way. Quite the contrary actually.

"Team! Gather round." Gai sensei ordered and all fifteen of them formed a circle with the teacher. "We are ready for tomorrow. I know I made you do things that probably were not that youthful, however… it will be worth it. Our flames of youth shall burn away The Kumogakure Storms!  
As for formation, as already discussed: Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Yahiko, Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru, you will start the match. Nagato, Sasori and Shino, you are to substitute someone if injured or tired. Keep that in mind and always be warmed up to enter the game. Naruto, if you run out of youthfulness for the day, Sasuke will substitute you until you are able to resume, understood?" Naruto and Sasuke gave Gai a nod.

"Hai." They replied.

"Okay! NOW GO HOME AND REST, MY YOUTHFUL FLAMES AND LET THE POWER OF YOUTH GUIDE YOU! AHAHA!" The group sighed. No matter how important the game, Gai-sensei was always Gai-sensei.

The boys moved to the locker rooms and took their showers. It was already 19:00.

"You think we'll win?" Sasuke asked, putting his T-shirt on. Naruto shrugged, following suit.

"I think we have a good chance." He said. "Then again, I think Killer Bee's team has improved a lot."

"Pff… We'll beat their sorry asses." Kiba commented.

Next day, after school…

"Hinata… that guy is totally checking you out." Ino whispered, loud enough so only her friends could hear. They were sitting on a bench inside school grounds, right in front of the main gate. Said Hyuuga shot her friend a questioning look. She glanced unnoticeably towards the gate, where she saw a tall, tanned guy with red hair and onyx eyes walking and looking at her. He was from Kumo, no doubt. Even if the team hadn't arrived yet, their supporting students were slowly and unsurely entering High.

"He is not…" Hinata defended, knowing all too well how much of a lie that was.

"Uhuhu…" Temari snickered. "He's grinning. Naruto won't like this."

"Temari…" Hinata said, ducking her head. "Just ignore him."

"Just pointing it out." Ino shrugged indifferently. "As long as he doesn't hit on you."

"Oh, please." Tenten huffed. "How many times has a guy you don't know looked at you flirtatiously?"

"Lots of them…" Ino answered.

"And how many times have you been approached by that same guy?" Ino frowned a bit.

"None."

"I rest my case." Tenten said.

"Party pooper." The blond whispered to Temari.

"Oy!" Tenten complained.

"A-anou." Hinata stuttered. "We should head to the field if we want a good seat." They all agreed. Even if it was still early and neither of the teams was in sight, it was better safe than sorry… until the seats filled up little by little and the clock kept ticking away. The game was starting to get a bit delayed.

"I'll go ask Naruto what's going on." Hinata said as her friends started getting impatient. "Keep my seat free."

"Ugh… where are they?" Deidara groaned in frustration. All the boys were gathering around the exit that leads them from the locker room to the field. "And where the hell is Naruto?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"He's taking a shower." Sasuke replied. Gai sighed.

"Very well, you all have time to rest. The Storms are unusually late, I'll go call A-san to see what is keeping them. We'll start the warm up once they arrive. I'll ask Tsunade-sama to announce their arrival."

That said, the guys each went in their own direction. Sasuke was the only one left in the corridor, so he sighed and headed to the bar, but when he saw Hinata wandering around the locker-rooms aimlessly, he was just simply confused.

"Hinata?" He called, making the girl look at him, with startled wide eyes. Relief dawned upon her once she spotted the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?" She asked. The raven-haired guy pointed towards the closed locker room. "Thanks." She said. "By the way, do you know why everything's so delayed?" Sasuke shrugged.

"The bastards are stalling. They chickened out. Tell Naruto what's going on." Then he left. Hinata knew he meant they were late. That type of sarcasm was kind of like Neji's and it was like a language of their own, so she understood it completely. She looked at the closed door in the deserted hallway. She got what she'd come here for, so she didn't need to go inside… but then again it'd be a shame if she didn't see her boyfriend after going to look for him.

She thought for a moment, before smiling. She knocked on the door. No reply.

Naruto got out of the shower, wrapping his white towel around his waist, shaking his head in an attempt to dry his hair a bit. Everyone was long gone from the locker room, but Sasuke had told him that he would call him for the warm up.

Maybe the bastard lied… He considered, gritting his teeth. Better get dressed quickly and go find them. He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear the soft knock on the door. He jumped, though, and gripped his towel fiercely as the door swung open and a girl walked in.

Relief dawned upon him when he identified her. For a moment he thought it would be Sakura or one of his annoying fan girls.

But then he remembered the circumstances. He was half naked with Hinata alone in the locker room. She blushed, probably having the same thoughts.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**:o  
What's gonna happen?**

**Anou... you'll see next time? xD**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are very much appreciated. They make me happy :) so please review if you want to.**

**Constructive criticism is good too! **

**Anyway, love you guys, Chappy 10 will be out as soon as possible!**

**xx LizaUzumaki**


	10. Chapter 10 In the Locker Room

**Review for the longest chappy yet? =o  
ahaha just kidding. I am back! And I am back with the first lemon of this story and actually the first lemon I have ever posted online.**

D= * is scared *

I really hope you enjoy it.

**Also, I would like to thank everybody for reviewing! I've reached 100 reviews... 101 and one actually xD Thank you so much.**

**Aaand... I have an idea about a new thing. Maybe I'll start a new shoutout session before every chapter? ;) what do you think?  
Mention a couple of people who deserve a shoutout.**

**I'll start now: **

**Tally3703: Congrats on being the 100th reviewer! =D I pay attention to the names of my reviewers... This is not the first time you review... it's not the second time either... nor the third xD SO yeah, you deserve a shoutout**

**Kataangforever2: Your review made my day. Really xD I'm glad you enjoy it that much and sorry for being a meanie about the cliffhanger :P I hope it'll be worth the wait.**

**I love you all! Even those who don't review, ahahha! Don't be scared to, though xD even if you don't like the story, let me know how to improve.**

**Anyway... That's it for now**

**Enjoy the chapter! I had fun writing it lol**

* * *

Chapter 10

"A-anou…" Hinata stuttered. She let out a small yelp and turned around to face the door. "Gomenasai." She apologized, her face turning beet-red.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uhm, it's okay." He replied. The Hyuuga girl shyly peeked over her shoulder to look at the blond.

_Damn, he looks good._ She thought, blush intensifying. Of course he was muscular… but his skin, still wet from the shower, looked so tanned and glowing, while his hair, messier than usual, pointed out to every direction. He looked like a mess… but, somehow, it suited him. Smiling slightly, she turned around to face him. Hinata walked forward, leaving him speechless. He had been half expecting her to faint or something like that, Hinata was always shy.

"Uhm… Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned as she stopped only a couple of feet away from the blond. She held that sweet smile and the very dark blush, and he could see she was struggling not to sound nervous. He was her boyfriend after all, why should she be nervous... right. Then again he was her very undressed boyfriend... that would explain it. The blond smiled back at her.

"Anou… I-I came here to tell you… that the opponents are delayed." She said, still stuttering, no matter how hard she tried not to. "A-and that there would be an an-an-an…" She took a deep breath. "An announcement once they arrived. Only the-then will our team s-s-start their warm up."

Naruto took the information in, but he couldn't help but burst into laughter at his girlfriend's antics. The Hyuuga looked at him as he laughed, slightly surprised, her blush now fading into a light shade of pink.

"Why so nervous, Hinata-chan?" He asked, taking a small step forward and kissing her forehead lightly. "You're cute when you struggle with words, you know?" He made a small pause, grin turning playful. "Yet, to be cute while I am undressed is not a very good idea."

She suddenly felt really light-headed. Those words seemed to cause an unexplainable reaction inside her body that for some reason made her want to jump on top of Naruto. From the look on his face, that's exactly what he wanted her to do, too. Once again, the deep shade of red returned to her face.

"A-a-anou… I'm go-going to le-le-let you get dress-." She stopped mid-sentence, really examining the situation. Naruto smiled, brushing some loose strands of hair aside and then moving to caress her heated check lightly.

"L-let you get…" She tried reformulating her sentence, but was once again cut off as they both started leaning into each other.

"Get dressed?" Naruto asked, one of his hands moving to her back to pull her against him. Hinata didn't say anything; she only slowly closed her eyes halfway. "You want me to get dressed, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, his voice now only barely over a whisper.

"No…" She replied softly, yet firmly. The blond smiled, closing the gap between them, sealing their lips into a passionate kiss. Hinata's arms swung around his neck, pulling him closer to her and making her clothed breasts meet his bare chest. They both moaned at that feeling and Naruto, hungry for Hinata's sweet, sweet taste, moved one hand behind her head and tilted his own, intensifying the kiss. He slowly and teasingly suckled on her lower lip, letting her sneak her tongue into his mouth.

They melted into each other as his tongue met hers and Hinata let out a soft moan. She whined playfully as he pulled away, only to let out a very surprised and approving 'ah' sound as he latched his lips onto her soft neck, kissing, licking and nipping softly at her sensitive skin. She hummed appreciatively, her hands starting to roam over his naked torso. Hinata could have sworn she heard him growl at her actions and smiled with pride.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She said happily, tilting her head back for him to have better access to her neck.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." He murmured huskily against her soft column of flesh, desire evident in his slightly deeper-than-usual voice. He straightened up to look at her and she pressed her palms against his heaving chest, showing her that he was getting excited.

Maintaining eye-contact, her hands once again started exploring him, grazing his hard pecks and caressing his toned abs. He leaned down to kiss her again and, overcome by passion, sneaked his hands up her shirt, feeling her warm skin and hearing her gasp slightly into the kiss.

"N-Naruto-kun… please." Her whispered words surprised the blond. He pulled his hands out and stopped kissing her soft, reddened lips to look at her.

"Hinata-chan?" He said questioningly.

"I-I…" She hesitated, but, gathering all her courage, leaned in and planted soft kisses along his jaw. "I want you… Naruto-kun." The confession took a while to sink in, though it made his ego soar when it finally did. He looked into her pearly eyes, searching for any hint of doubt, but saw only determination. He smiled sweetly. That was his girl, alright. Naruto pecked her lightly on the lips.

"You know I want you too." He said matter-of-factly. "But you realize that once it's done, it's done, right baby? And I'm sure your father would be kind of upset, to put it mildly." The ink-blue haired girl giggled. Standing up on tiptoes, she traced his whisker marks with a gentle finger.

"Who said my father has to know?" She questioned, kissing his nose playfully. She smiled as his hands started trailing up her sides, feeling her curves. "Besides… I have nothing to regret. You're the only one I want." She whispered the last sentence with a seductive voice.

Naruto grinned his foxy, wide grin and surprised Hinata by grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped, feeling his excitement slightly press against her. He once again started giving her neck attention, sucking hard in one particular point. Hinata gasped yet again. That was sure to leave a mark, but the blond didn't care.

Still carrying Hinata, he walked towards the long wooden stool in the middle of the locker room and laid her there gently, following her down. She still had her legs around him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

As she started kissing back and the temperature of their bodies rose again, Naruto started unbuttoning her shirt eagerly and suddenly, the confidence Hinata had a few seconds ago, started fading away.

She let Naruto slightly lift her to rid her of the shirt, but she had to suppress the urge to cover herself, even with her bra still on.

Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at her behavior. Of course, knowing her as well as he did, her thoughts were crystal clear to him. He looked at her upper body and felt his already hard member twitch slightly. Her skin was a light, creamy color and softer than any other skin he had ever touched. Her curves, normally quite well hidden under her school attire were now very evident… from her perfect hips to the narrow waist and the perfect, bra-clad, bigger than average breasts, rising and falling as she breathed.

He gently caressed her stomach, overcome with male pride as he saw her shiver, heard her delightful moan and felt Goosebumps forming under his fingers on her flawless skin. He gently pressed his lips on her chin and looked down at her flushed face.

"You're beautiful." He said. That statement and the hooded look he was giving her was all she needed. Blush slightly darkening, she pulled him down into a passionate, hungry kiss. She rose slightly from the stool and let Naruto unclasp her bra, after a while of struggling with it. He wasn't used to that type of garment and the kiss wasn't helping him focus, either.

Naruto looked at Hinata's body again, his breath hitching. Her bosom was perfectly proportioned and the pink nipples, now hardened from her own excitement, were practically begging for his attention. Hinata, seeing him look at her with such desire, was feeling like she'd died and gone to heaven. Naruto made her feel beautiful. No one had ever had that power before.

She heard her boyfriend let out a shaky groan. She looked down at him, sucking in a breath as he started kissing her right above the swell of her breasts. His hands, previously rested on her waist, slowly caressed their way up, slightly grazing the sides of her mounds. One of his fingers made its way up the skin of one of her breasts, circling her nipple, but never really touching it. Hinata moaned both in pleasure and frustration.

Every time he would accidently touch it, a bolt of electricity would shoot through her body, heading to the pit of her stomach, but he was teasing her to no end.

"Naruto…" She whined. Grinning, he took that as an invitation.

Not wasting time, he finally latched his lips onto one of her nipples, making Hinata gasp softly. The electrical feeling was back, tenfold, especially as the blond started nibbling and sucking lightly. She moaned, letting her fingers run through his wild, humid locks of hair.

While one of his hands was fondling her other breast, lightly pinching her nipple from time to time, his free hand moved down her body, moving down her legs and coming up again, this time getting up her Konoha High skirt. Hinata giggled as he tried pulling said garment down, failing miserably.

"The zipper, Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto looked at her and smiled apologetically before moving up to kiss her lips, while his hand worked the side-zipper. This time, he successfully got rid of the skirt, moving it down her legs and taking off her shoes and socks as well, leaving her in nothing but purple lace panties.

He looked up at the last garment covering his girlfriend. You could say it was a normal pair of underwear, except for the unusual color, but what caught the blonde's attention was the wet patch on it. Curious, he touched it, moving one single finger up and down the patch, watching as it gradually grew while Hinata moaned her approval.

"Naruto-kun…?" She called, making the blond look up at her, a very light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Come here." She whispered. He had wanted to investigate her further, but obliged.

He hovered back on top of her, using his forearms as leverage on the stool, their legs intertwined. Hinata stretched up for a hot and demanding kiss, grabbing hold of some of his blond locks, pulling him closer to her. Naruto eagerly returned the kiss. What he wasn't expecting, though, was when the Hyuuga lifted one of her legs slightly, making her knee rub against his know completely hard erection. Naruto moaned into the kiss and couldn't help but thrust into her knee. She blushed, but once again her hands moved down his chest, this time to come in contact with his towel.

Oblivious to her intentions, since he was so focused on the kiss itself, he gave her no sign to stop… so she grabbed the towel, that somehow had stayed wrapped around him this entire time, and yanked it off, leaving him completely bare.

"H-Hinata." He said shakily, breaking the kiss, as her hand moved down to curiously stroke his hard member. It was weird touching him there, but, since it was Naruto, she didn't mind. She observed Naruto's expressions, fascinated.

When she gently moved up his shaft, he let out an unexpected grunt, giving her that hooded look that she learned to love with this new experience. When her careful fingers went over his head, rubbing it softly in a circular motion, he shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth and then he buried his head into the crook of her neck and thrust into her touch. Trying something different, she wrapped her entire hand around his erection. He moaned and started sucking and nibbling on her neck again.

She liked his reactions.

In an attempt to give him more pleasure, she gripped it tighter. She slowly pumped up and down his shaft, until she was stopped dead in her tracks, moaning when she felt an agonizing pleasure coursing through her. She looked down to see Naruto's hand in her panties. He grinned into her neck and rubbed the small nub with his thumb a second time, making Hinata let out yet another involuntary moan. That felt good.

"Like that?" Naruto asked huskily, rubbing her clitoris continuously now. His girlfriend only replied with a hum. The blond ran a finger up her opening, getting it drenched with her sweet juices. With that same finger, he started pleasuring her hard nub. She bit her lower lip, trying to silence her moans. After all, they were still in the boys' locker room in school and they knew very well someone could just walk in on them.

In yet another bold move, Naruto dipped his middle finger into her wet, tight cavern, making her eyes widen in surprise. Naruto, who had been looking at her to see her expressions as he pleasured her, cocked his head in curiosity.

"T-that's new." She stuttered. Being the innocent girl she's always been her entire life, she never really touched herself like that before, so this was a whole new experience. It didn't feel bad having something inside her like that, but it was weird at first. The blond, however, tried pumping into her, seeing what she liked.

Her mouth was shaped into a small 'o', panting at the feeling. Adding a second finger, he saw as she ever so slightly winced at first, her walls tightening around his finger.

He kissed her forehead and once again started pumping in. This time, her back arched and she let out quite a loud moan as he hit her special spot. He stared at her with excitement, pumping his fingers in and out again, trying to hit the same spot again, and succeeding too. Her hand crawled to his neck and gripped it tightly as he repeated his actions. Every time he would hit that spot again, her nails would dig themselves deeper into Naruto's skin.

Much to her disappointment, though, he soon removed his fingers from her jewel, not before giving her hard nub a small pinch, and brought them up to his face.

They both eyed the substance curiously and, without even hesitating, he tasted it, licking his finger clean. It tasted pretty good. Definitely something he could easily crave. In fact, right now he wanted more of it. He looked down at Hinata, to see her completely perplexed at his actions.

Naruto smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. She was so cute without even trying to.

His hands moved to her purple panties, but he stopped.

"We can stop here if you want. The next step will definitely hurt you." Naruto said, caressing her cheek. Hinata shook her head immediately.

"N-no! No… Naruto-kun. I want you." She said. "Be-besides, it will only hurt for a while, right?" He smiled at his girlfriend, happy that she was ready for such a big step. He kissed her straight on the lips, softly and sweetly, yet lustfully.

His hand travelled below the stool they were laying on and sneaked into Shikamaru's backpack. Naruto guessed he wouldn't mind if he borrowed a condom, right? He opened the small package, still kissing Hinata deeply, and rolled the condom into place.

Naruto removed her panties, breaking the kiss, and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her apologetically before saying:

"Hinata-hime, does Hello Kitty have a mouth?"

"Huh?" She questioned, before actually thinking about it. Come to think of it… did she? 'All cats have mouths, but I've never seen Hello K-'. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden stinging pain. She winced, then realizing what had happened. Looking down, she saw that, indeed, Naruto's erection was fully inside her.

Naruto had put another thought in her head, distracting her from the upcoming pain. It did hurt, oh yes, the tears she shed were physical proof of that, but Hinata knew it would have hurt even more if Naruto hadn't thought about it… if he hadn't cared for her well-being. Her wide eyes met his concerned blue orbs while he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. The worst part is over." He reassured her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I love you so much." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek, this time, a 'happy tear'. Her boyfriend kissed that tear away before pecking her rosy lips.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." He searched her eyes for any sign of pain. "How does it feel?" His eyes widened as she tested it, contracting around his pulsating member. It hurt her a little when she did that, but Naruto's reaction was worth the pain. He let out a shaky moan, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He would obviously enjoy this.

"Move, Naruto-kun." She said and he happily obliged, latching his lips to her neck before pulling out, leaving only his tip inside. He sucked hard on the sensitive skin before thrusting back in.

Hinata winced a bit, biting her lower lip. It still hurt a little, even if not as excruciatingly as the first time he entered her. For Naruto, it was quite the contrary, he let out yet another sound of pleasure, eagerly pulling back out and plunging back in. He repeated that motion and slowly her pain started fading away.

After that first phase, it just felt weird having an intrusion inside her like that. Naruto kept moving on top of her, enjoying Hinata's warmth, her tightness, that amazing friction… while Hinata enjoyed his reactions, knowing that she was the only one that had ever made him feel that way.

She sighed contently, slowly getting comfortable under him, getting used to it… until she finally felt it too. It was with one particular harder thrust that a never before experienced pleasure coursed through her body, better than anything else she'd ever felt before. She moaned… quite loudly.

Naruto's head rose for their eyes to meet during their lovemaking. He saw her let out yet another delighted moan as he thrust deeper and harder into her, hitting that amazing spot that made her experience complete ecstasy. They melted into each other as she finally joined him in pure bliss. Through it all, they kept their lip sealed in a hungry kiss, desperately trying to silence their moans.

"Faster." She pleaded into the kiss, her hips moving up as his descended. He did as he was told and thrust faster into her, increasing the pleasure. Hinata wrapped both her legs around his waist, making it easier for him to hit that sweet spot… over and over again.

"Hmm… Naruto-kun. Yes." She couldn't help what came out of her mouth, overcome by bliss.

"Hinata…" He murmured huskily into the difficultly maintained kiss, as he felt something gather in the pit of his stomach. He was close and from the way she was reacting, she was as well. Her moans had become more high pitched and her body had started to tremble. She wanted to come… to feel that amazing release. To feel it with Naruto. The Hyuuga ran a hand down his back, not caring about the sheet of precipitation that he had, and dug her nails deep into his skin.

The blond thrust harder, deeper and faster into her, finally feeling it really close, so close it was painful. He grabbed her hips tightly and gave one last thrust before she moaned deliciously and fell into complete, utter, raw bliss. He had opened his eyes to see that wonderful sight. That plus the feeling of her climaxing around him had become too much as he too let out a groan and his hot seed filled up the condom inside her. Not being able to hold himself up anymore, he let himself fall on top of her.

She didn't mind at all. She really liked that feeling in fact. She sighed in contentment, feeling fulfilled. She had just made love with the man she loved. She was a happy woman forever.

**"I hereby announce the arrival of the Storms. Konohagakure's Flames are called to the Stadium for warm-up."** Tsunade's voice was heard through the loudspeaker. Naruto chuckled. Just in time too... They both shot up and cleaned up after themselves, getting dressed quickly, Hinata into her school attire and Naruto into his football stuff. They gave each other one last kiss before Hinata ran out of the locker room.

She would surely hear it from her friends for taking so long.

* * *

"Oy, dobe, you still here?" Sasuke asked opening the door to see Naruto cleaning up his helmet. The blond looked at his friend nonchalantly. Sasuke face palmed. "Did it really take you this long to get ready?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked. He had been deep in thoughts about his girlfriend and their last encounter, so he hadn't heard what his best friend had said. He grinned his big goofy grin. "What did ya say, Sasuke?"

His friend only sighed. Naruto was often somewhere else in his mind, but this was very un-Naruto like. He'd force the blond to spill everything later.

* * *

**Phew, glad that's done.**

**Anyway, what did ya think? xD Should there be more lemons, should I stop the lemons cuz I suck at them? haha**

**Next chapter... the football game aaaand... wait? What's that on Hinata's neck?**

**Ahah, don't forget to review, reviews make me happy.**

**See you next time :D**

**LizaUzumaki**


	11. Chapter 11 Spill it

**Sooo, chapter 11 is heeere. Compared to the last couple of chappies, this one is quite short. Anyway, last time I gave you a hint on what would happen and you probably guessed it without a problem.**

**Now I admit... I left a cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter. You'll see what I mean. Next chapter you'll find out the rest, not to worry hehe**

**Anyway... shoutout of the chapter:**

**Many of you commented about how you actually had to think about the whole "Does Hello Kitty have a mouth?" subject. It's funny. The first review I read about that made my day...  
Yes, that's you Colorful Magic ahah.**

**Okayy... so, here you go and thanks for adding to Faves/Alerts.  
**

Chapter 11

"Hinata!" Ino called out, waving her arms widely in the air, happy to see their friend. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked, slightly annoyed at the Hyuuga. She had been expecting her to be back in a couple of minutes or something like that, not half an hour. There had even been an announcemente a couple of minutes after she left.

"S-Sorry…" She apologized, not really meaning it. After all, Ino wasn't really as annoyed at her as she sounded, either. It was just how their relationship worked. "I couldn't find anyone to tell me what was wrong."

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Tenten question, slightly amused at the situation. Hinata was a very bad liar.

"Th-th-the announcement? The one about the Kumogakure Storms arriving?" Hinata asked. All other three girls looked at her silently.

"No… the one two minutes after you left." Temari answered. "…where Tsunade explained that the assholes were late." Hinata didn't reply. She had only just arrived and the girls were already onto her. She shook her head shyly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Anyway, the game's about to start." Ino said. Hinata sighed, glad for the change of subject.

"Ugh…" Temari grunted. They all knew what that meant.

Yeah… a crowd of girls dressed in blue and gray tight outfits came running out. The Konoha High School cheerleaders, led by Haruno Sakura. They did their little dance routine, shaking their bodies more than actually necessary, until the two teams stopped warming up and met in the middle of the field. The girls giggled their way off the field, blowing kisses and winking at their team.

Tenten made a gagging sound, to which the other three laughed. Soon enough, the two teams greeted each other and moved to their respective positions on the field. The referee, chewing on a piece of hay, sighed lazily. He replaced the piece of hay with a whistle and blew into it, signalizing the beginning of the game.

Hinata could only observe… she had no idea how football worked. The basic rules, yeah sure, but the different tasks and places on the field were completely unknown to her. But she still cheered like any other. Temari and Ino were standing up, shouting every time the opposing team sent one of them to the floor and whooping whenever the Flames scored. Hinata watched with particular pride as the ball was thrown to Naruto and he would easily run past the other players. She knew he was a… quarterback from her friends, but she had no idea what it meant.

Too busy with the game, no one really noticed that Tenten was silent. She would usually stand up and join her friends, but today, something seemed to keep her from doing it. Something red and weird on Hinata's neck. Oh, she knew exactly what that was… from experience.

"Say, Hinata?" Tenten asked, only loud enough for the quiet girl to hear her over the shouts of the schools. Lilac orbs met brown ones as Tenten took her scarf off and gave it to Hinata. "Hide the hickeys… you'll explain later." She winked at the now beet-red Hinata.

"A-a-a-a-arigatou." She stuttered. Tenten smirked and rolled her eyes before jumping off her seat and cheering as Kiba scored a Touchdown. Hinata couldn't help but join in.

It had been a very tight game. Throughout the game, the two teams were almost always in a tie. In the last few seconds of the game, they weren't in a tie. It was 22:24, the Kumogakure Storms were winning and Sasuke, given a free-kick, had one last chance for a Field Goal. The fans had slowly tired themselves out, but now, everyone sat at the edge of their seats, waiting for Sasuke to be given signal to kick.  
If he scored… they won three points, the entire game and, of course, the title. The Uchiha stretched under pressure as Deidara held the ball in place for him to kick. Gai paced like a madman in the sidelines, biting his finger nails.

"Come on, Sasuke…" Temari murmured, dying from anxiety, as was everybody else. The much expected signal to kick was given.  
Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, focusing on the ball. Everyone stopped breathing as he ran forward and finally gave the ball one might kick. Eyes wide, Hinata stared at the brown object as it whirled through the air, heading straight towards the goal. Everyone was silent as the ball hit the floor. That was it. They had scored. The title was theirs. Ino jumped out of her chair and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
All the people from Konoha joined in, whooping and yelling, cheering for the Team.

Naruto went over and gave Sasuke a big hug, yelling as much as everybody else in the arena. For once, Sasuke did the same. The entire team, including Gai, ran over to them and cheered, celebrating their victory.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called as he, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru walking towards the group of girls.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily, walking towards him and giving him a short peck on the lips. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" He said, kissing her sweetly on the nose. He suddenly smirked deviously. He leaned in to whisper something private into her ear. The group could only watch as Hinata's cheeks turned a soft pinkish color. Neji's nose wrinkled. Whatever he was saying to her, he was sure he would even consider paying to not hear. The couple seemed to have forgotten that they weren't alone. Shikamaru coughed awkwardly, bringing them back to reality.

Ino's eyebrows rose in interest. They were even more lovey-dovey than usual. Before she could say anything, Gaara and Matsuri arrived. They hadn't been interested in the game at all, so they just spent time around school.

"So, how about celebrating?" Kiba proposed, grinning hugely. "What do you say about having dinner at Ichiraku's?" Naruto whooped for joy, completely agreeing to the proposal, and Hinata was about to agree as well, but Tenten didn't let her say anything.

"Nope…" She said, making everyone confused. Hinata also cocked her head to the side. "We're having a slumber party at my place!" She announced, circling Hinata's shoulders with an arm. "Us chicks. You perverts." She added quickly, seeing the boys all give her a shocked expression. The girls looked at her, confused, but seeing the evil glint in her eyes made them all agree. Whatever she had up her sleeve should be good… but Hinata was still doubtful.

"We are?" She asked. "Bu-but I…"

"No excuses Hinata." Ino said.

"I can't go guys…" Matsuri said, kind of bummed. "Family from Suna is coming over today." Tenten pouted.

"Oh, okay. You'll have no excuses next time either, Matsuri." Tenten said, then dragged the rest of the girls away, towards her house. Hinata sighed. Tenten let Matsuri off the hook so easily, but not her. She had something planned, that was sure.

Naruto, to be completely honest, felt really annoyed. His energy had been as high as possible when he saw Hinata, even after the game and… he sighed contently, remembering their encounter in the locker room. Had it been the best place for it? No. It definitely hadn't. But everything else was perfect. He wished she'd still be with him, just for him to hold closely, to breathe in her sweet indefinable scent, to hear her soothing voice. He hung his head in defeat

Only when he got home and let himself fall onto the couch, did he notice how exhausted he really was. It was weirdly silent in the house, but he didn't care, even if it was unusual. The blond was just happy for some peace and quiet. He closed his eyes for a second, but hearing the soft footsteps of his mom, he sleepily sat up on the couch and looked at the woman, now sitting on his father's single couch. She, too, seemed tired. Kushina smiled, which seemed weird, due to the dark rings under her green eyes. She only got them when she was cranky or tired, and in those circumstances she would never smile.

"How did the game go, sweetie?" She asked.

"Well." Naruto replied with a yawn. "We won by one point." They both chuckled and she congratulated him, but then shared a moment of silence.

"Hey mom… where's dad?" She sighed.

"He was called to the station for an emergency." The blond looked at her, surprised. That rarely happened.

"Did something happen?" Kushina's red-shot eyes looked into his worriedly.

"You and your girlfriend will be needed tomorrow morning at the station."

* * *

"So, what's this all about, Tenten?" Ino asked, settling into her friend's green beanbag. They had all gone home, warned their parents about the slumber party and gotten their personal stuff and PJs. They were now appropriately dressed, hanging out in Tenten's room.

"This is all about our sweet little Hinata-chan." The brunette announced triumphantly. Temari's eyebrows rose as she and Ino shared a confused look. "You probably didn't notice… but didn't you find it strange that, after she took such a long time returning to her seat in the arena, I gave her my scarf?" Hinata's eyes shot open and a deep blush covered her entire face. She knew Tenten would eventually bring the subject back up. Ino was now very interested.

"I thought she was cold…" Temari mumbled. Ino, however, jumped out of her seat, grabbed Hinata's head gently and pulled it back, making her stretch her neck. The two blondes gasped at the multiple red, purplish marks on her pale neck. Hinata's blush intensified as she ran away from the two girls and settled on the now free beanbag, completely embarrassed. The three girls grinned evilly at the Hyuuga.

"Care to explain?" Temari asked.

"I-I-I…" Hinata stuttered, blush intact.

"Oh my god! Hinata's a woman now!" Ino shouted, way too loud and all three giggled. Hinata could only sink into her clothes, blushing.

"Tell us everything!" Tenten demanded.

"T-T-Tenten, it's private." Only after saying it did Hinata notice that she admitted everything. She wanted to curse… but instead sighed in defeat.

"After I left to find Naruto-kun, I talked to Sasuke-kun. H-he told me that the opponents were late… bu-bu-but he also said th-that Naruto-kun was in the locker room… whi-which was right beside us." The three girls listened, fascinated and anxious. They knew they were making Hinata uncomfortable, but they also knew that deep down inside, Hinata wanted to tell them everything. That was what they all felt in those cases. "I-I decided to go see him, since he was the reason I was there in the first place." Her blush suddenly intensified. "I walked in, not thinking about how dressed… or undressed he would be."

"Oh god…" Temari gasped, her eyes the size of saucers. "Don't tell me he was naked."

"N-NO!" Hinata immediately shouted, hiding her very heated face behind her hands, peeking at her friends through fingers. "W-w-well… k-ki-kind of." Ino was frustrated by now.

"Come on, Hinataaa!" She complained. "Explain what you mean."

"H-hehadjustcomeoutoftheshower…" She whispered quickly, lowering her hands and starting to fidget with them. Suddenly all the posters of the unknown rock bands on Tenten's wall seemed very interesting to Hinata. Everything would be better than her interrogation. The three girls leaned in to be able to hear their quiet friend.

"What did you say, Hinata?" Temari asked.

"He had just come out of the shower... wearing a towel." The ink-blue haired girl said, louder and slower this time. The three shrieked and giggled. Hinata couldn't help but smile herself.

"Did he look hot?" Tenten asked, a slight tease in her voice. The Hyuuga blushed, but nodded. They giggled again.

"And then… what happened then, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"W-we talked." She paused. "For a while…" The girls looked at her expectedly.

"Yeees…" Ino influenced her to continue.

"And we started kissing…" They remained silent as Hinata bit her lip, a habit she couldn't rid herself of. "And we… did stuff."

"Sex?" Temari asked, very straightforward. All Hinata could do was nod shyly, just a small hint of a smile on her lips. Tenten let out a triumphant whoop and high fived an unsure friend.

"Oooh… Sakura is going to be so pissed."

"Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed indignantly. "You'll not rub this in Sakura's face." She said and smiled maliciously. "No matter how tempting it sounds."

"Uhuhu…" Temari snickered. "We're a bad influence on little Hinata-chan here."

The rest of the night was full of giggles and happy tales. Temari and Tenten even went out and about and told them about their love lives. Hinata was kind of irked by what Tenten said… she seriously didn't want to hear about – quote – 'Neji's toned, fine, delicious body'. He was her cousin, for god's sake. These girls complained about the guys being perverts... but they were equally perverted.

That got her thinking about what the guys talked about to each other. She blushed a very deep shade of scarlet, just imagining Naruto talking about her boobs to other people. Kami, that'd be embarrassing. But of course Naruto would never do that... she hoped.

It was about midnight when Temari said she had to leave. The girls protested, complaining about how she'd even brought everything, but the blonde managed to get out of the house. Even without Temari, though, the party went on. They gossiped, nibbling on snacks, sipping on healthy diet drinks. A lady had to maintain her figure after all.

* * *

Not too far from there, in another house, Shikamaru laid on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Once he heard the much awaited knock on the window, he let his very inappropriately dressed girlfriend in. They shared a deep kiss.

"I can't believe you actually managed to come…" Shikamaru whispered into the kiss. Temari giggled in reply.

"I always get what I want, Shika." She stated, breaking the kiss. "Where are the condoms?"

"I only have one left… it's in my bag." Temari smiled at him, pecking him on the lips before starting to search for the condom in Shikamaru's bag. Said lazy guy sat on the edge of his bed, watching as the blonde searched and searched… but found nothing.

"Are you sure it was here, Shika?" Temari asked. Her boyfriend only nodded. She groaned. Apparently she didn't always get what she wanted after all, now did she? If only she knew who was actually to blame.

* * *

**That's that. So yeah, I know the slumber party was random... but I felt random so, there you go xD**

**In case you have forgotten, in chapter 10 Naruto "borrowed" a condom from Shikamaru's bag to have sex with Hinata. If you missed that you can check it out.**

**And yes, I left a little cliffy there with Naruto and Kushina... you'll see what's wrong in chapter 12.**

**You can try and guess in the reviews if you want! ahah**

**Thanks for reading =)**

**LizaUzumaki**


	12. Chapter 12 Caught!

**Hi again! =)**

**It's good to be back, hehe.**

**Well, first of all I'd like to apologize for this huge delay. But, you can all thank my stupidity.**  
**I wrote a chapter and finished it like... a month ago or something, but then I remembered "Oh, crap, I forgot to talk about Minato and the police station."**

**It totally just flew past me.**  
**So, I wrote a chapter that somehow fit between the last one and the other one I've written (which, by the way, is ready to be posted).**

**And that chapter is this one, so I get the subject of the 'emergency' out of the way.**

**Yeah, I'm an idiot XD Anyway, thanks to all the ones who reviewed (I love you all =D) and thank you for being patient with me.**

**Have I mentioned that I looove reviews? lol ;)  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Chapter 13 will be out soon enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The three girls were woken up by a very obnoxious sound of the doorbell. First of all, the sound was excruciatingly loud in their ears, since the girls were barely awake, second of all, the person at the door was very persistent… and thirdly:

"Ugh, seriously, Tenten? Could your doorbell be any more annoying?" Ino grumbled, wiping the sleep off her eyes. Said brunette yawned and shrugged.

"Whatever. Wonder who it is." She said, getting up and running towards the main entrance to the house, the two others dragging themselves after her.

Tenten opened the door hoping it'd be Neji, but was greeted with blond hair and blue eyes instead.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? I thought I said this was a girls' only party." Tenten protested. "Go away." She started closing the door, however, she was stopped by Hinata.

"Wait!" Hinata protested, peeking through the door. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong."

"I'm sorry I had to come by without warning, girls, but Hinata, you have to come with me now. I have news from the police station."

"N-news from the police station? About what? Is something wrong?" The Hyuuga asked, genuinely worried now. She seriously hoped she wasn't in trouble. What if something had happened to her father or sister?

"Nothing's wrong, Hinata-chan." The blond replied. "Well… at least that's what my mom said. When I came home yesterday she told me to take you to the police station and that my dad had been called for an emergency. She told me it's good news, though. The only thing I know is that we have to move, now."

"H-hai, gomen. I'll just go get dressed." She ran into the house, gathered her stuff and got ready. Even though Naruto had told her everything was fine, he didn't sound too convinced himself. She really hoped nothing was wrong. She finished combing her hair, put the comb back in her bag and ran out the door, saying goodbye to the girls and following her boyfriend.

They walked for what seemed like hours, stuck in a deep awkward silence. The blond wasn't one to keep quiet, much less during walks with his girlfriend, which only made Hinata more nervous.

"Naruto-kun, please speak to me…" Hinata practically begged. His silence was scaring her. He looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, Hinata. I was just thinking." He said, focusing back on the road in front of him. "I'm just really curious about what happened. It's not often that dad gets called in for an emergency, so I was thinking of the possibilities."

"The possibilities?" Hinata whispered to herself, thinking of everything she could. Someone from her clan would have called her if it involved her family and she wasn't one to get in trouble… ever. And then a thought came to mind. She blushed. Now, Hinata was a smart girl, but just with gathered ideas, every single thing, as ridiculous as it may be, could seem possible.

"N-N-N…" She stuttered, blush intensifying. Once again, the blond looked at her curiously, slightly amused to be honest. What thoughts had made her blush scarlet like that? He chuckled.

"Relax, Hinata-chan. You're getting way too anxious."

"A-a-an…" She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. "An idea came to mind… it may sound stupid… demo…"

"You can tell me. Believe me, my ideas go from me in some way having offended your family to aliens having kidnapped helpless new-born babies." Hinata had to stare. It was inevitable. Then she laughed, even with the embarrassment of the thought that still lingered in her head.

"Don't laugh at me, Hina! I bet your embarrassing idea is much worse than mine is." Both knew that was kind of impossible, but the look he gave her just made her have to share it.

"A-anou… what if… I was thinking, since yesterday we, you know. Maybe someone found… the thing." Naruto looked at her blankly for a minute, not really understanding what she was trying to tell him. That only made Hinata blush even more.

"I-i-i-in… the… locker-room.

"You mean…?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. It took a few seconds for him to gather his thoughts, link the words together to form a rational sentence and understand what she meant. Then he burst out laughing.

"N-Naruto-kun! It's serious!" The Hyuuga protested. Now that she thought about it, though, the idea did seem really dumb. Naruto stopped walking, grabbed his embarrassed girlfriend by the waist and gave her a soft, tender kiss on the lips. He smiled slightly, eyeing her nervous expression and cute blush that tinted her cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't think someone would have the guts to take out a used condom from the garbage bin, do a test to see who it belonged to and tell the police about it. Plus, it wouldn't be an emergency."

Hinata could only agree with him. She giggled slightly at her rather silly idea. But still, the thought lingered in her head. If that wasn't it… what was going on?

* * *

"It wasn't me!" A helpless yell echoed through the police station's empty hallways.

"Prove it, you liar!" The blond man shouted back, equally as fiercely. Minato was tired, having been called for an emergency by his boss very late in the day and hours passed by with them in this tiny room, questioning a suspect. But knowing who this man was and what he did… sleep was forgotten. He'd just wanted this bastard locked up and away from everyone.

It had to be him, judging by Hinata's description. Between twenty and thirty years old, well over six foot tall, dark hair and piercing silver eyes. But not only did the looks match up, this man had a history of raping girls and had previously been sentenced to years in prison, however, he was released just one year after that, since the judges believed he had learned his lesson.

This was the man who supposedly had tried to rape Hinata that one day when she was returning to school and who Naruto had barely saved her from.

"Why would I lie! Don't you think I learned a lesson, spending all those years in that fucking hell-hole? Screw you!" He said and spit at the guard who was holding him down against the chair so he could run away, but Minato shoved him back into place and the guard handcuffed him and started tying him with ropes to the chair.

"I would think so two, scum. I hoped so. However, everything, every little clue leads to you. Even the owner of Ichiraku Ramen said that he saw you running away from the alley where it all happened." He looked back towards the corner of the room, where said owner was standing, utterly terrified. "Right, Teuchi-san?" Minato asked, changing from his threatening, professional-police façade to his usual kind self. "It really was him, right?" The man only nodded quietly.

"I'm 100 percent sure, Namikaze-san."

"You old geezer have no idea what you're saying. Go fuck yourself!"

"Oy!" Minato exclaimed, giving him a punch to the chest, all air leaving his lungs. The man started coughing uncontrollably and gasping for air.

"B-bastard." He chocked.

"Namikaze-san…" Another guard said, after having opened the door to the small room they were in.

"What is it, Tenzou?"

"They're here."

* * *

"All right, kids. They're in here. Be careful, go in there quietly and don't disturb Namikaze-san, who may still be questioning the suspect." He opened the door slightly. "You may go in."

"Tenzou! What suspect? Tell us first!" Naruto demanded, now seriously nervous about the whole situation.

"Go inside, your father will tell you." And he walked aside. Naruto bit his lip in worry and looked down at his girlfriend. She seemed just as nervous as him, if not more.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" He asked. Hinata stared a bit at the blank wall, before meeting his gaze.

"Fine… let's go."

Hinata went in first, followed by Naruto who then closed the door behind him.

"Ah, you're finally here." Minato said, a tired smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, dad." Naruto said impatiently. "Can you just tell us what we're here for? You got Hinata worried."

The smile immediately left his face.

"This is serious, Naruto…" He stepped aside, revealing the scowling man, eyeing them with threatening silver eyes.

It took a while for his face to process in Hinata's brain. 'That man… ' she thought 'that man is…' Hinata shrieked in fear and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. Naruto squinted as he inspected the man. He wasn't quite sure where he'd seen him before, but the image of him was so clear in his mind that it freaked him out.

"I-I've seen him befo-." He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening as the memories hit him like an arrow.

"You recognize this man?" Minato asked, wanting to smirk, now that the suspect was cornered. Hinata nodded slowly. Her gaze was still on the man before her. However, she didn't need to look at Naruto to tell that he was pissed. He was boiling with anger.

"Of course we do!" He yelled, snarling at the man, who only sneered back at him. He was about to run forward, just to kick that man in the balls to get him back for everything he'd done to them, however, he found his arm being held even tighter by his girlfriend.

"Don't… Naruto-kun." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"But he…" He started arguing, but seeing the way her eyes slowly became glassy stopped him dead in his tracks. She shook her head, eyes meeting his.

"… Gomen."

"Naruto, Hinata." Minato said, completely serious about this case. "Can you tell me who this man is?"

The Hyuuga girl remained silent, not wanting the man to ever look at her again. Naruto sighed, understanding how she felt.

* * *

_(A not so epic flashback for those with short term memory)_

He pushed her into the closest alley where no one could see them and forced her fiercely against the cold, stone wall, holding her hands on top of her head and making sure she wouldn't budge. Hinata was frightened and struggled to get away. Yet nothing worked. She even tried to kick the man, but he would either easily avoid it, or take it and seem unaffected.

"Hello, little girl." He said with a threatening voice that was sick with desire. It all sounded horrible in Hinata's ears. His grip on her wrists tightened, thus increasing the pain.

"W-what do you want?"

Someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the opposite wall of the alley. Hinata's previously tightly shut eyes, slowly opened to see the man sitting down in front of her, his back against the other wall. Her attacker was looking up.

The Hyuuga followed his gaze and soon her eyes fell down to the ground as she stared at a guy's feet. Slowly, she lifted her head, as for not to get any attention from the pedophile. She observed the figure in front of her, recognized her school's male outfit.

She couldn't help but gasp between hiccupping from her intense bawling. It didn't take long until her eyes connected with her savior's face. It was Naruto… a very pissed off Naruto, who seemed to be boiling inside, judging by his reddened face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pick on someone your own size." He yelled threatening, following his words with a growl.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"That guy's the bastard who attacked and attempted to rape Hinata in December." He said.

"Are you completely sure it's him?" His father asked. Naruto glared at the man, who still had the extremely unattractive and creepy sneer on his face.

"Hai."

"Very well…" He turned towards the guard behind the man. "Asuma, you and Tenzou take him to the cell. He's waiting outside."

"Yes, Namikaze-san."

Asuma left the room, practically having to drag the guy out as well. Naruto still wanted to throw himself at him and teach him a lesson, but he knew Hinata or his father wouldn't approve, especially because he'd be punished in jail. Plus, to be honest, he was relieved that the bastard was locked up and safely away from his girl. They heard the man scream and struggle with the two guards outside, so they kept silent. Hinata shivered, burying her face into Naruto's shoulder. The blond, pulled her into a tight hug, letting her get comfort from him.

They heard the sounds getting quieter, meaning Asuma and Tenzou were successfully taking him away. Minato finally let himself fall onto the chair. He was tired as hell.

"Well, that was a pain in the ass." He mumbled. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

"I'm fine." She said, her words muffled by Naruto's clothes.

"Okay… Naruto, I want you home punctually at dinner time. We'll have time to discuss this then. Hinata, bring your family. I'm guessing they'll want the details." The police officer then remembered that Teuchi, the scared owner of the ramen shop, was still trembling in the corner. He smiled at the man.

"Arigato, Teuchi-san. You can go. Thank you for your help." The man nodded, waved goodbye and left.

* * *

"YES! Finally!" Temari shouted in victory, striking her signature happy pose.

"Temari… Keep it down." Tenten complained, noticing that the other people in the canteen were staring at the loud girl.

"Hehe, we can be loud all we want, Tenten!" Kiba said, grinning hugely. "That jackass is locked up. This means we have to celebrate!"

"Kiba! We are not going to a bar." Ino said strictly.

"Aww, party pooper." He said playfully, which made the blonde roll her eyes.

"I'm glad everything's fine now." Gaara said, calm as ever. Naruto gave them his usual foxy ear-to-ear grin.

"You bet."

"Look at them… all happy and smiling. How fake." A certain pink-haired girl said from another table. "I think it's time I did something… right girls?" Most of the girls giggled and agreed, however, Karin could only frown.

* * *

**All right!**

**I was seriously worried about this, since I thought that most of you wouldn't remember the chapter, but I decided to try it nonetheless, since it'd be kind of weird to just let the guy run around freely.**

**So, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. And a clue: The last words have a lot to do with the next chappy ;)**

**Remember to review! Love you guys... LizaUzumaki**


	13. Chapter 13 Gone

**Hey again! Here's the thirteenth chapter of my story! **

**Anyway, I know some people may be out there saying "WTF why is she making Sakura so OOC and bitchy" and, yes, that is in fact true. I dislike her character in the Anime but I don't hate her as much as I make it seem in the fanfiction lol**

**And thank you to the ones who told me that she was getting too out of hand, but, in the first chapter I have an AN that said that she'd change, so just bear with me ;) Things will work themselves out.**

**Too find out how they will, just keep on reading :) Thank you so much and remember to review! Reviews make me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

January had been a rather boring month after the first couple of days. Ino felt plain. Really, really plain. And if she felt plain, you don't even have to assume that she'd be up to something. She didn't give you time to do so before announcing whatever it was she had planned.

'Girl boredom idea' that's always number one: Shopping. Of course the guys wouldn't dare to go on a shopping spree with her… or Tenten and Temari for that matter… unless they were dragged along by them... which they obviously were.

"Ooh, look! There!"

"Oh no… no no no no no nooooooo! Not doing that again." Neji said, determined not to enter the shop Tenten had just suggested. He sat down on a bench in the middle of the mall's plaza and dropped the bags he had been holding so he was able to cross his arms. "There's no way I'm entering another lingerie shop."

"Oh don't be a pussy, Nej'." Temari said, rolling her eyes like she always did when the boys acted silly. "You act like you don't like it." She sat next to him on the bench and wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

"S-S-Stop it, Temari." The male Hyuuga stuttered, acting very much like his younger cousin. Hinata giggled and sat down next to Neji.

"It's okay, nii-chan. I'll stay here with you." She said sweetly, smiling at her blushing cousin.

That's when the arguing set in, Temari trying to convince Hinata to come… maybe talking a bit too loudly for some people's liking.

* * *

"She still hasn't changed…" A female voice whispered to her companions. Three mysterious figures hid on the opposite side of the plaza where the group of friends was at. "What a bitch… forcing poor Naruto-kun to enter a shop he doesn't want to enter."

"Anou… I don't think that's the case." Another female voice replied, slightly bored.

"Come ooon! Are we going or not, 'ttebayo?" The blond's voice was heard.

"H-h-he sounds annoyed!" The first girl replied, obviously lying to herself.

"No… he sounds excited."

"Shut up, Karin! Don't try to act all cool… and watch your tone." Karin was silent for a second, while Sakura went back to spying on them. The red-haired girl shared a look with the other red-haired girl next to her, Tayuya, who only shook her head.

"Could you two stop that and help me see which brand of boxers Naruto is wearing? Plus, if you don't stop being annoying, you won't get to go with me to Hinata's house later…" The pink-haired student said, snottily.

"Oh that's enough, Sakura. Stop acting like you're our boss... and stop stalking the guy and trying to make him break up with Hinata. It obviously won't work. They're in love. Deal with it. I'm getting sick of this." The red haired girl snapped back, making Sakura's green eyes widen in surprise and Tayuya gasp slightly.

Karin never… ever talked to Sakura like that. She basically worshipped her, carried her bags when they went shopping, while she was unable to buy something of her own, told her about all the gossip… and now she just told her off like that, so suddenly.

"W-w…" Sakura tried to talk, still slightly in awe. But then she suddenly smirked. "I don't know what got into you. You're acting as if I'm not your boss, Karin. Need a reality-check?" She teased, getting closer to the now scared girl. She tugged on her clothing.  
"Look at yourself carefully. That's my old skirt, my old socks and the top my mom wore when she went to med-school you're wearing. Face it, without me you're nothing, and you will never be anything but the little lost puppy dog who always need an owner to take care of her."

Karin looked at her fake friend… her "boss". She disgusted her. "I don't care if you think I'm a bitch, freak. All that I know is that your poor skinny ass needs my help, whether you like it or not, so be grateful for what is given to you, or I might talk to my mom and make her reconsider the years of generosity she's been having lately."

And she turned back to spy on Naruto. Karin stared at the back of her head for what seemed like hours, but were actually seconds. It was true what she had said… Karin was poor, Karin had been dependent of Sakura ever since they were little. She wanted to slap her, to yell at her and speak her mind… but she couldn't. She didn't want to live on the streets, because there was no one else there to give her money willingly. She was trapped. It's been her reality ever since she remembered, but she's tired.

"You know what, Sakura?" The third girl finally spoke. "What do you think gives you the right to say something like that to people?"  
Sakura sighed.

"Tayuya, think carefully before you speak." She threatened between gritted teeth.

"It's true! I'm sick of your bullshit. You don't even consider us friends, we're just your minions aren't we? You don't give a damn about us, so why should we even be with you?"

"Now that's a terrific question!" Sakura spat back. "If I am that horrible, why do you hang out with me? Face it, being around me gives you popularity. The boys notice us, only because of me. You are and always have been ungrateful bitches."

"We have nothing to be grateful for. You've been using us all along, so you can get what you want. So you know what? You're on your own now!" Karin yelled and stomped away from her. Tayuya eyed Sakura for a while, before following her friend.

"Mph… who needs them anyway?" She took her cellphone out of her silver purse and sent Karui a message.

_Come to the mall now. No questions._

It didn't take long for her phone to ring back, telling her she got a reply.

_Screw you. Ur on your own._

"Fine…" She said, not too surprised that Karui was already against her too. She texted another person.

_Could you plz come to the mall, babe? Need u here._

Sakura waited. Buzz.

_Sure. Be right there._

She smiled maliciously. Naruto, Hinata and the rest of their friends? They were long gone. Sakura didn't care, though. She was an expert on being fake, which meant she had some good sources that made her project of making Hinata's life hell very possible, indeed.

* * *

Hinata loves Naruto. She loves how he hugged her, she loves how he kisses her and she secretly loves how possessive he is of her. And she loved how, when they were together, especially alone in her room, he would make her forget everything that was bad in her life and make her focus on him. Just like it was happening now. As much as they loved their friends, a little time alone was always appreciated and, as much as Temari and Ino wanted to be there for the show, they understood. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the brief thought, since they always complained about Kiba being a perv, yet they didn't exactly have a clean mind, either.

"What's so funny?" Her blond boyfriend asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh nothing." She said, giggling again and kissing him softly on the lips. He of course took that opportunity to kiss her for a while longer, claiming those familiar soft lips, pulling her closer to him with a hand on the back of her head. "Hey…" She said against the kiss.

"Hm?" He voiced back. Placing a hand on his chest, she pulled Naruto away from her, breaking the kiss.

"You wanna see something really cool?" She asked, smiling at him. She knew he'd like it. Naruto was always one for stories.

"I guess… I'd rather kiss you, though." He mumbled, faking sadness and making his girlfriend giggle.

"You have plenty of time for that later." She said, and turned away, moving towards her white, wooden desk. It was perfectly organized, since Hinata was a very tidy person. She knew exactly where everything was… or at least, where it was supposed to be. She wanted to show Naruto her most prized possession: the book she had gotten from her father on her fifteenth birthday, written by her mother about her daughter and unborn baby. The Hyuuga girl treasured it like no other object in the world and has read it at least thirty times. It was her only memory of her mother and nobody outside the clan knew about it. Yet, she wanted to share it with Naruto.

Hinata gasped slightly at the sight of the small gap between to random books on the shelf. 'Oh, silly me… must've misplaced it' She thought, so she searched through the books, but found nothing. Naruto could only watch helplessly as his girlfriend's panicked self searched around the desk.

"It has to be here somewhere." She whispered, going through the no longer tidy and organized desk. Leaving the mess behind, Hinata went to search on her bed, behind it and under it, but no luck.

"Hinata-chan?" The blond asked worriedly and running to her side as he saw her fall onto her knees in front of the bed. "Hinata-chan, what happened?

"I-it's gone." She whispered, then looked up at him. He was shocked to see her cry. "The book… it's gone."

* * *

(An hour earlier…)

"What the hell is this? Whose house is this, Sakura?" Her ally asked as they arrived in front of the mansion. Sakura examined the paper in her hand.

"Yup… this is the right street." She looked at the house and sneered. "That little spoiled bitch. She'll have what she deserves." She turned towards her companion. "This is Hinata's house. We're going in."

"What? Why? I thought you hated her."

"And I do, dumbass." Her eyes widened, forgetting her façade to act sweet and loving towards her 'friend'. "I-I mean, of course I do, honey. I was going to sneak into her room and steal her most prized possession." Her partner was silent.

"How the hell are you planning to sneak in?"

"Her daddy is home… and look at that." She said, pointing at the opened window. "I can already see her stupid room. That's why I need your help, Sasuke. You can help me get in."

"I don't want to do anything, Sakura. Naruto's my best friend, he'd be pissed to know that I was the culprit."

"Well, he doesn't have to find out, now does he?" Sasuke sighed. He didn't help her at all. He just leaned against a tree, while Sakura climbed it and jumped into Hinata's room. Secretly, he was hoping someone would find her. This just wasn't right. But no such thing happened.

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking away, while Sakura held a book in her hands.

"This wasn't the right thing to do, Sakura…" The raven-haired guy protested slightly.

"Now, now, darling." The pink-haired girl shushed. "You know how I feel about people who try to prove me wrong."

"But why? Why that book? It's her mom's memoires!"

"That's exactly the point. I found it on her desk. This must mean a lot to her. Maybe she'll learn a lesson." Silence… "Seriously. Shut up. Before I change my mind about you." Sasuke didn't reply for a while.

"I thought you said you were over Naruto." He said, slightly annoyed.

"And I am!" Sakura lied. "But that bitch has made my life a living hell ever since she stepped foot into that school. Now it's about time for her to have a taste of her own medicine."

She was going crazy. That was the only explanation he could find. 'Naruto's going to kill me if he finds out'.

* * *

Hinata was devastated. Everyone in school could see that. She'd cried on Naruto's shoulder all night, but none of the sorrow and anger had left her system while doing it. Who could possibly be so heartless to do something like that? A couple of names came to mind, but she had never been one to give false accusations. As for Naruto, he was beyond pissed. He wanted to find the person who did this and tear whoever it was apart for hurting Hinata like that.

"I swear…" He said during lunch break as they all sat at the usual table. "I swear that if I find the asshole… he'll regret ever being born."

"Calm down, Naruto." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "This is all troublesome… but I'm sure things will work themselves out."

"You don't get it do you?" The blond said angrily. "That's Hinata's treasure. It was her mother's!" Hinata started sobbing.

"Naruto, shut up!" Neji yelled. Naruto looked at his girlfriend. She was crying again. He'd made her cry. It felt like someone stabbed his heart with a knife. He grabbed her hand, cursing at himself mentally. He probably shouldn't bring that up anymore.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to make you sad." The teary-eyed Hyuuga looked up at him and shook her head, telling him it was okay. He smiled slightly and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Hey, you guys!" Someone said, not really that kindly. Standing in front of the table was Karin and Tayuya. They were a bit surprised not to see them around Sakura, but those girls were trouble nonetheless. Tenten sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked, really irritated by their mere presence.

"Chill, girl." Tayuya said, as both took a seat. "We come in peace." Temari huffed, not really trusting them.

"Believe us, we're not involved with Sakura, anymore." Karin said, grinning sort of evilly.

"That still doesn't justify your presence at OUR table, honestly." Kiba said, glaring at them fiercely.

"Look, we dislike you as much as you dislike us, but if there is anyone we dislike more than you, it's Sakura. And the thing is we know what she's been up to and we are willing to tell you." Tayuya said simply.

"Now it's your choice if you want to trust us and at least hear what we have to say so the bitch's reign of terror can end… or you could just ignore us and live on." Karin added. The group looked at each other.

"Make it quick." Ino finally said.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN... yeah, I'm sorry for ending the chapter there, I just couldn't resist xD**

**If you want to find out what Karin and Tayuya have to say, wait till the next episode, which will come out soon enough!**

**Thanks you so much for reading and remember to review! Love you :)**

**Liza Uzumaki**


	14. Chapter 14 Betrayal

**I know, I know! I am sooo sorry, I am a terrible person. ****But! Fear not! I am back :D**

**To be honest with you, I kind of felt a bit disconnected from the whole story for a while, but now, my inner fangirl is raging and out for fluff! (See what I did there? ahah).**

**Now, there is an awesome anonymous reviewer who really caught my attention and sent me a real long, yet lovely comment, so I'm going to answer you right here ^.^**

**Yes, I am talking about you, Stumbler =)**

* * *

**First of all, I had promised myself a break from writing, but I hadn't realized that 6 months had gone by without an update! Crazy... So thank you for telling me that, it inspired me to get to work as soon as possible ahah.**

**As for the history classes with Ero-senin... I've given that a lot of thought and you will see what they're like, I promise! =3  
And yes, I will definitely put this fan-fiction under the "humor" category. Honestly, I tried to be serious for just one story, but this kind of fan-fiction is not the same without humor... especially being a Naruto fanfiction!**

**Now, I love Lee, I really do. And I am also sad that I haven't been able to put him in this story as much, but hey, you said it all in your review and I'm glad you understand. Maybe next story? :)**

**Thank you so much for bothering to write this, you are an amazing person :)  
And yeah, it's cool that you noticed that I'm Portuguese ahah. But yeah, I've been learning English for just as long as I have been learning Portuguese, so... I have two mother tongues? I guess? XD**

**Oh and by the way... Welcome to this wonderful website :D Xx**

* * *

**Now that I have finished my reply, let's FINALLY go on with the story, yeah? Thanks a lot for everyone who waited, I'll be sure to update regularly from now on. To be honest, I'm not far from the end of this fan-fiction, but until then... ENJOY :D**

Drama filled chapter coming up, btw.

* * *

Chapter 14

"I'm going to kill her." Naruto said a bit too loudly, which resulted in getting the attention from other people around their table. He didn't care though. Sakura had really done it this time.

"Hmm… I'm bored." Sakura said, munching at her not-so-tasty sandwich. Sasuke was sitting next to her, right outside on the school's plaza, along with the usual clueless followers of hers. She had to admit, with Karin and Tayuya around, there was at least always a topic to be talked about.

She didn't want to talk about Naruto, either, since Sasuke was there and her little fake tricks would come to an end if he did find out that she indeed still had 'feelings' for the blond. So… there really wasn't much else to do.

"Anou… Sakura-chan?" A girl asked, slightly intimidated by her pink-haired 'superior'. The latter only groaned in annoyance.

"What is it, Yumi?" Yeah, it definitely wasn't the same. These girls annoyed her. Not that the other two didn't, but they amused her at the same time. These girls were waaay too plain.

"Someone's coming this way." Indeed, they looked to their left and saw Naruto coming, along with Hinata and their other friends. On any other occasion, Sakura would have jumped out of her seat and run out to greet Naruto, even if he'd completely ignore her. However, this time, she chose to stay still. That is, because she saw the clear anger in his face.  
Now, Naruto is a cool guy, but when he's mad… he is mad for real. Just like he was right then.

"Haruno!" He called in a less than tolerant voice. Yup, he was definitely pissed. "You're going to pay for what you did!" He yelled, ready to throw himself at her as they reached their bench.

Sakura shut her eyes, seriously believing for a second that the blond was really going to grab her. But it never came. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, to see Hinata's hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Usually, Shikamaru or Neji or even Sasuke would run in to keep him from doing something crazy, not that Naruto would ever actually hurt a girl, but, at the time, they all wanted for Sakura to learn a lesson.

However, they definitely weren't expecting Hinata to jump in. She didn't answer her boyfriend.  
The Hyuuga took a couple steps forward and Sakura met her halfway, suddenly not so scared anymore, thinking that she could take on Hinata.

Those thoughts all flew out the window as the not-so-shy-anymore girl punched the pink-haired queen bee, right across the face, so hard, that she was pushed right back onto the bench.

To say that everyone was shocked was an extreme understatement. Sakura held up a shaky hand on her cheek as a small tear shed from the corner of her eye due to the pain. Hinata panted, trying to control the extreme anger she felt for Sakura.

"Give it back…" The blue-haired girl said.

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered, still crying from her stinging cheek, which was now reddening. "Don't have it…" She whispered untruthfully.

"Why I oughtta…" Naruto mumbled fiercely, pulling his sleeve up his arm, really annoyed by the fact that she lied even in such circumstances. He grabbed both Sakura's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Stop with the lies Sakura. You're only digging yourself further into a hole." He said. An unexpected groan came from the male who hadn't spoken yet.

"Will you just stop it?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura, enough bullshit. Naruto, calm the fuck down. You're overreacting."

"OVERREACTING?!" Naruto yelled, astounded by his best friend's words. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what that book means to Hinata? Stop being such a jerk. What has happened to you? You've never been like this about anyone else. Sakura is obviously using you!" He shot an accusing glare at the girl, who only bowed her head in shame.

"I know that, okay?" The Uchiha said, shocking his blond friend. "And I agree with you. What she's doing is bullshit. And it does amaze me how she still lies."

"Oh, shut it, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, snapping out of her temporary quiet state. "You helped me get the book."

"Enough with the lies, Sakura!" Naruto yelled once again, not being able to contain his anger. "You have no one but yourself to blame-"

"No, Naruto… It's true, I helped her." Sasuke said causing a very awkward silence. He looked away from piercing, wide, blue eyes. "I was there the whole time while she did it. I could have stopped her, but I didn't. So it's partially my fault, too." He reached to his left and grabbed a pink handbag, decorated with Sakura Blossoms: obviously Sakura's bag.  
He unzipped it and took out a familiar black diary. Hinata gasped, blocking out everything else from her mind and running to retrieve her mother's book.

She couldn't help the tears of joy that came from her eyes, knowing that the only thing that she had left from her mother was finally back in her hands. She turned back to her boyfriend, who was still completely shocked and staring at Sasuke.

Her smile glowed, she completely forgot the situation and Naruto's obvious struggle with Sasuke, so she ran over to hug him tightly. He also wrapped his arms around her; however, he still looked on at his supposed best friend in both hurt and disappointment.

The silence was horrible enough to kill.

"Naruto? Hinata?" Ino asked hesitantly through this whole mess. The two looked back at the blonde. "Just leave them. It's not worth our time."  
Without saying anything, Hinata nodded and tried to pull Naruto with her as she walked away. He stayed planted on the spot, though, throwing another glance at Sasuke. He let out one final sigh, turned around and left with the rest of his friends.

* * *

"I'm so happy to have it back." Hinata said, placing the book back on its shelf and cleaning up the mess she had made the other day while looking for it. "It means the world to me."

"Yeah…" Naruto said, sitting on her swivel chair, fidgeting with a random pen of Hinata's, his gaze never leaving it. "Glad that's over."

The blue-haired Hyuuga turned around and looked at him suspiciously. Yeah, he looked miserable and she couldn't help but feel guilty. There she was, completely happy that everything in her life was going great now that she had the book back, yet overlooking her always-supporting boyfriend's own feelings.

Of course he was upset. His best friend had completely stabbed him in the back for some bitchy girl he happened to like.

Hinata sighed, taking the pen away from Naruto's hands and sitting on his lap. He looked up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist instantly and giving her a painfully fake smile: the only smile she hated to see on his face.

She leaned in for a quick peck on the lips and then shook her head in disapproval. He sighed, knowing that he didn't need to use that fake smile on her.

"Even surprise after surprise… it's still stupidly shocking." He admitted. "He seems to turn into a completely different person whenever Sakura's involved." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "So pointless… she's so not worth it."

"Why don't you tell him that, Naruto-kun? Maybe a tongue-lashing will set him straight."

"Oh, he knows it. That only makes it worse." He sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore." Hinata didn't know what to tell him. He always found a way to comfort her in any situation, but when the roles are inversed, she feels so awkward and unnatural.

All she could do was hold him and agree with him, hoping for the best. She couldn't help but be relieved when his phone started to ring, though. He took it out of his pocket and groaned as he saw the caller ID.

"It's him." The two stared at the phone as it kept ringing, neither of them really sure of what to do.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Hinata asked.

"No." He said, pressing the red button. "Not worth our time…" He then threw his phone randomly at her desk, completely forgetting about it as he reached up behind her head and pulled her down for a long kiss. He seemed shaky, almost desperate. He seemed to just want to forget about the whole situation, so she let him kiss her.

They completely ignored the phone as it announced that Naruto had received a new message.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, wanting to throw his phone against the brick wall, deciding against it.

He was still in school. Naruto had missed football practice. Naruto never misses football practice. Sasuke was in trouble. The Uchiha rubbed his eyes with his palms in frustration. He had really done it this time.

"No luck?" The voice completely took him by surprise as he turned around on his bench, his stomach making a flip when he was met with an all too familiar set of green eyes and pink hair. He turned back around and made himself a little bit more comfortable on the bench.

"What do you want, Haruno?" He asked, not really in the mood to talk to her.

"Don't call me that, Sasuke…" She said sincerely as she took a seat with him on the bench, as far away from him as possible. "Sounds weird coming from you."  
For a few seconds, Sasuke didn't say anything.

"What difference does it make? I'm not too sure what to call you anymore, in any case." He paused. "Sakura. Haruno. Queen bee. Selfish bitch. Cocky bastard. A waste of my time… you choose."

"You don't mean it."

"What if I actually do?" She didn't reply, knowing he had a point. He sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Look… I'm sorry." Sakura said, fidgeting with the hem of her expensive, glammed up top. Sasuke huffed.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I'm not too innocent either."

"You didn't do anything… it was my idea. And I stole the book by myself." She said.

"Well, you sure do seem to change your mind quickly." He replied, ironically.

"I didn't mean what I said before."

"I don't care."

"I've had a change of heart, Sasuke!" She raised her voice.

"It's a bit too late for that!" He couldn't help the way he screamed at her. They took the moment to just stare at each other. For some reason, he no longer cared for those wide, surprised green eyes… all he felt for them was pity. "Enough is enough… and I've had enough."

And he left it at that as he stood up and headed home, leaving a now sobbing Sakura on the bench.

* * *

Kiba let out a long sigh as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"That was painfully troublesome." He said, frowning. Ino nodded in agreement as she walked beside him.

"It was. No need to sound like Shikamaru, though." The blonde teased, which made Kiba grin.

"Heh. Guess you're right. I'm just glad that we don't have to deal with anything like that anymore…" Ino's head fell. They kept walking, blue eyes fixed on her own shoes.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Kiba sighed.

"I don't." He admitted as he bit his lip. "I just hope…" A weird silence took over the street. 

And they walked…

They just kept walking… 

Until…

"I miss her."

"Huh?" Kiba looked at his blonde companion curiously.

"I miss… the old Sakura." Ino said, her head leaning backwards as she eyed the sky with a smile. "I remember running around the park collecting flowers with her, playing hopscotch together…" She giggled at the memory. "I always won. And then, of course, I remember us talking about boys. She had a huge crush on Sasuke… kind of hard to believe it at this point in time."

Kiba remained silent, however, a smile had slowly grown on his face.

"Sometimes…" She paused. "Sometimes I just wish she'd turn back into that… I wish she would be real again. We've all grown up into something better… yet she managed to become something worse. Sometimes I wish there was a way that we could show her the right path."

"You don't think there is?"

"No." Ino answered bluntly and surely. "She has to figure stuff out by herself. Then she'll grow up."

* * *

**And that's that! :D  
****I really hope you enjoyed it. I am trying to make these chapters worth the wait :)**

**Chapter 15 is in progress! Until then remember to follow the story and leave a review. They inspire me to keep writing (:  
Thanks so much for reading!**

Byeeee.

**LizaUzumaki xX**


End file.
